Freedom Fighters
by Just Cy
Summary: They were fighting for freedom, one to keep it, the other to finally gain it.The original Freedom Fighters were gone except one.He wasn't keen on the idea of fighting again, but he wouldn't become opressed or extinct while he had breath.Here's their fight
1. Chapter 1

"Ananas, Kokoro, Jamielee, Ayamu, and Noah, I'm sorry," Ryou said, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew the hell the five girls that had walked the road before them had faced, and he knew it would be harder for these five. Having mew mews running around the café again would be rough on his heart, he missed the girls desperately, in particular Zakuro, his wife. "I still love you, you know?" he asked, looking towards the sky. He coughed and pushed the button as the alarm started to sound, signifying the approaching aliens were nearing the atmosphere.

"Pap, the phones for you!" his 24 year old granddaughter called down to him in a singsong voice.

"Ugh, can you tell them to wait? It'll take awhile for me to get up the stairs!" he called back irritably; he grabbed his cane, took a little a quick look back at the screen and started the climb up the stairs. His granddaughter came down and helped him up the remaining stairs. He mumbled a thanks and she smiled at him, and handed the phone to him. The dial tone sounded, he glared at her, "You're so full of it, Rina."

She giggled, "Pap, you would've been down there all night otherwise, I had to get you up here, I'm leaving tomorrow, and if you stayed down there so late that I didn't get say goodbye I'd never forgive you," she gave him a hug, "or myself."

He grumbled something about adolescents and gave her a smirk, "I guess I can take a break tonight," and he actually could, he could trace the new pain in the asses tomorrow. He had hoped to have his granddaughter go pick out the mews, but he wouldn't have to explain it now.

"We'll visit Grandma tomorrow morning and then you can see me off on my flight," she explained, "for now, it's late, let's go to bed," she said and the earth started to shake. She quickly got her grandfather into a chair and just as he was in she fell down. As soon as the ground stopped jumping about she began laughing, and her crotchety old grandfather did too. "I think you're right, Pap," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and helped him up the next flight of stairs to his bedroom.

"And I think I need to pay someone to get an elevator in here," he grumbled and Rina smiled at him, her grandfather was such a curmudgeon but she loved him anyway. She only got to see him at Thanksgiving, so she treasured any moment with her seventy-seven year old grandfather.

"And I think it'd be easier to just extend one of your rooms down here and add a shower to one of the bathrooms," she smiled, "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Recruse and Alpha were bickering about which course to take for landing, "Re-Ru, I've been helping my dad debate military tactics for nearly 17 years, I think I know what I'm saying when I say we need to land somewhere discreetly disguised as a plane so we can avoid suspicion. A Hokkaido field is close enough to Tokyo and in a place where no one will think it odd that a couple of pilots in training landed because of a malfunction with the plane."

"Yes, Alpha, but I've been at a specialized academy for 15 and I think I know what I'm saying when I say we can leave the ship floating out of sight and teleport the rest of the way we'll be fine, and it won't be odd that we're in regular human clothing."

"We're in training, and there was an accident, besides, we'd have to rest for days if we teleported from here."

"That's not really a big deal, it's better than getting caught," Recruse objected.

"We don't have that kind of time, and it's not like anything will happen, we aren't likely to run into anyone anyway."

"Would you both shut up?! The ways you propose it we lose the ship, what we ought to do is get into the atmosphere where it will be close enough to teleport to the warehouse we're staying at, then it won't exhaust us and we won't have to deal with people." Makoto snapped at them.

"Je, Toto, don't get so snippy," Recruse said, putting her hands on her hips and sighing.

His eye twitched, "Don't call me that," he said slowly, he was getting sick of these girls and they had only been stuck together a week.

He turned to the servant, who had just come in with a tray of snacks, that had been sent with them, "Saeka, what do you think?"

"Oh, um, well, i-it isn't really my place to say," she said shyly, walking around with everyone's favorite sweets and hot beverages.

"Well Kota asked you a question, Shinguru, it's your place to answer," Alpha said curtly with a flip of her hair.

"W-well, I think Makoto-san's idea is best," she said, and it was silent for a moment, "Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! It was a bad thing to side with someone! Gomen Nasai!"

"Stop it, Saeka, it's fine, two against two, let's go get one of the others to break the tie," he responded and left to get Ithaca. These people were driving him insane! Not that he was the only one that felt that way. No one really liked each other yet because no one knew each other. Well Hibiki and Saeka were distantly related, but even they didn't really know each other. It was annoying, but he knew they'd eventually have an annoying comradeship. He could've gotten anyone, but he couldn't stand Coventry, Hibiki would've just proposed another option and been a jerk about it, and Ithaca would just smirk and say a person's name and leave.

"Oi, Ithaca, come 'ere, we need you to settle something. Ithaca's characteristic smirk showed itself as he took a puff of his cigarette. He followed Kota without a word.

"All right, we have three proposals, you pick which one you like," Alpha explained slowly.

"I'm not defective Alpha, so what the hell are they?" he leaned against the wall, a smirk ever present on his pale face.

"Toto thinks we should stop once we break the atmosphere and are near enough to the place we're staying to teleport without wearing ourselves out. Alpha thinks we ought to disguise the ship as plane and land it and fake a training accident, and I think we ought to just teleport form here."

His cocky smile grew and he chuckled as he took a drag, "Kota has it figure out," he said and turned and left the room without explaining.

"See, compromise always works," Kota muttered and redirected the ship, "we'll be arriving in 4 hours," he informed them.

* * *

**Well I'm glad it finally started, it wasn't the longest, but it could've been a hell of a lot shorter too. So Review Please!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, let's cut the crap and get to the disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**~One Week Later~**

* * *

Ryou looked at the house, and saw it wasn't a bad sized house, the typical home for the average middle class family. It seemed fitting that the average Japanese were representing the human race as a whole as they fought against the aliens once more. He approached the house with the goal not to scare the girl.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door, and was greeted by a laid-back looking teen girl with blonde hair that was choppily cut just below her chin, "Konichiwa, um, not to be rude but do I know you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he told the girl in purple jeans and a black t-shirt with the message 'Come to the Dark Side…we have Cookies' in white writing.

"I'm not supposed to answer the door to salesmen, so if you would kindly go on your way," she said trying to be polite.

"Oh, I'm not a salesman, I'm not selling anything. I own a café actually, and I was looking for employees, I checked out the profiles of some of the girls nearby with good looking applications," she seemed confused.

"Application? I didn't fill anything out-" she seemed confused.

"I'm sorry, good school records, and evidence of responsibility, I have access to the school files because of the café, just to avoid having to go through the school to hire."

"Oh," she seemed less nervous now, "Well, then, I suppose you know who I am, but whom, may I ask, are you?"

"Oh, how terribly impolite, my name is Shirogane, Ryou Shirogane."

"Well, Shirogane-Senpai, I'm flattered, but I really couldn't, I mean, my schedules very full."

"Is that why you're sitting here," he paused for a moment, "alone."

"Excuse me, that's none of your business," she said and blushed, her deep green eyes averted.

"Oh, but I think it is, I wasn't going to play this card if I didn't have to, but what happened to you after the earthquake a week ago?"

"That's not of your business," she said, her face growing much redder.

"Let me take a wild guess, you fainted, you had an odd dream involving a Wild Yak and woke up with horns and a tail?"

"That-that's a completely impossible suggestion! Get out now, sir!"

"Ottosson Ananas, I wouldn't suggest it were it impossible, and you are a terrible liar," he said.

"Get out of here!"

"Well considering I'm not in your home I see no place to 'get out' of, and regardless of your personal wishes you're going to do this because if you don't Tokyo, no, the world, the world, will be destroyed. So quit being an ignorant teen bitch and get your ass moving!"

"HEY! YOU CAN'T INSULT ME LIKE THAT IN MY HOME! AND WHY IS SAVING THE WORLD MY PROBLEM? I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" she shouted hysterically.

"I didn't ask for you either, but you're what I got, so you're stuck with me until the threat to the planet is gone just the Tokyo Mew Mew's before you did," he said, "I expect you to report to Café Mew Mew directly after school, I know where you go to school, I know you aren't involved in any extracurricular activities, I know what time you get out, and I know where to find you if you don't show. I've gotten plenty of exercise this week," he gestured to the cane, "so don't make me find you. Good-bye," he said and left.

"STALKER! CREEPER! PEDOPHILE!" she called after him angrily as he slowly made his way down the walkway. He smirked and made his way back to the café, chuckling to himself. He knew she'd show up regardless, he had broken his pact, but that reaction was priceless, he almost wanted to find out if Ananas was somehow related to Ichigo after that reaction.

* * *

"Oh, my," Saeka was shocked at the sight of the warehouse, this was a job for twenty servants, not one. She sighed, the others were all out scoping out the area, and here she was, the alien that had occasionally had trouble flying, expected to clean this all herself. She tucked her light brown hair behind her unusually small ears; it was as if they were just pointed human ears. She pushed her thin glasses back onto the bridge of her nose and began the long process of getting all of the random crap out. It gave her time to think though.

Most of the aliens on the ship treated her like what she was, a servant, Makoto treated her like an alien though. Not that he was particularly kind to her, he wasn't to anyone, but the fact that he treated her the way he did everyone else made her happy. One with think with a famous grandfather you would end up as more than a servant, but she wasn't a fighter, what else would she do on a mission to take over Earth?

"Saeka, what are you doing here?" Sergeant Koakov demanded of her, eyeing her oddly.

"Oh, well, the others are scoping out the area, and I thought I'd get a head start on the cleaning. I have to make this place livable," she explained, trying to keep her eyes on his.

"Hmm, just because you're in charge of cooking and cleaning doesn't mean you're unable to do anything," he said coldly, "and unable of asking for help," his expression softened, and he tapped a load of junk and teleported it to the dumpster.

"Arigato, Sergeant, I apologize for not doing so," he shook his head as she bowed and apologized extensively.

"No, don't be sorry," he said, "you have large shoes to fill, I don't blame you for doubting yourself, but keep in mind with expectation also comes the ability to do meet it, you get them both from your grandfather. Just do your best, I must go," he said and teleported to the others. She sighed, he had a point, but she was just plain ol' Saeka. Koakov had always admired her grandfather after working under him in one of the civil wars that had broken out. He was twice her age, but he always seemed to be flirting with her, and she appreciated the pep talk, but she wished he'd respect their differences.

"Saeka, just cheer up and get this done," she said, and tried to smile as she wearily teleported more crap to the dumpster, she sat down for a moment as the warehouse was empty. She needed a break, but she couldn't stop, she still had cleaning, and arranging the furniture she had found. Well, it was there, and she could fix it tomorrow. She teleported to a cliff by the oceanfront, it was always the best place to calm her, though she was amazed by how much more beautiful the ocean was on Earth.

"Hmm, Grandfather always said Grandma loved the ocean," she said and untied her braid, letting her hair blow in the wind.

"You've come home," she heard a whisper and looked around for the source, she couldn't see anyone, and she shuddered and decided to return to the warehouse. She sighed, and determined that she couldn't stay longer and couldn't stay in her human disguise, which she felt so much more comfortable in. She took one last look at the beach before returning to the warehouse.

"Ugh, finally you're back, I'm starving!" Alpha said, rising from her lounging position on a sofa as Saeka returned.

"Hello to you too," she said, and began dinner. Koakov smiled, thinking what he had said had actually had an effect on her.

"Look, I want you all to start acting like equals, and that includes Saeka, and me. Saeka's here to make sure we don't catch diseases from our own filth and see that we don't starve. She's not a servant, and she's not to wait on us, everyone is going to do their best to pull their own weight. I'm to oversee, but I'm a part of this mission as well, and considering none of you are officially cadets yet seniority means nothing. Besides, we're going to be living with each other for a long time, we may as well get along."

Ithaca smirked at this, Makoto just nodded, Saeka blushed, Alpha was baffled, Recruse's expression was unreadable, Hibiki nodded as well, and Coventry's mouth was hanging open, "But, sir-"

"No objections, and that's an order," he said, causing a slight chuckle from Saeka but she just kept preparing the food, smiling, and keeping to herself.

"Yes, sir," Coventry said, and blushed a slightly, his head hanging in embarrassment.

"I'm not really hungry," Hibiki said and left the kitchen area that Saeka had set up.

* * *

**Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter **** and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. I kinda focused on two characters in this, Ananas and Saeka, and I think I'll be doing feature chapters to introduce the characters. Well, review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own TMM, but wouldn't it be great if I did? Na, I'd probably ruin the series.**

Ryou looked at the clock, it was 3:30, and Ananas should've been there by now. The bell jingled and he smiled, "Welcome, Ananas, to Café Mew Mew," he got up and bowed slightly to the teen who proceeded to blush.

"Look, you have a lot of explaining to do, so you'd best get started," she said.

"No, not yet, I'm only going to explain this once because it's a rather long story, and you have to find four others, you're lucky I have leads for you this time," she looked at him dumbfounded. He slid a portfolio to her, she opened it.

"Noah Clay, male, immigrated from U.S., student at," she paused and her eyes widened, "Kaisei Academy!? I can't go there! That's an all guy school!"

"All you have to do is wait for him outside the gates and ask for him, just wear a cute outfit and everyone will think you're his girlfriend," he shrugged. She was still in her school uniform, her hair in two pigtails tied with black ribbon. She looked at the bag in his hand, she had a feeling this would be a bad idea but she sighed and took the bag and he showed her to the dressing room.

She reemerged in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pink short sleeved shirt that revealed her shoulders with little bows on them, and she had redone her make-up. She changed her hair and had little bun on her head, the rest hanging down, she put in extensions and placed white heels on. She put on a black and pink plaid coat, and a pink scarf, gloves, and beret.

"Wish me luck," she said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable in the outfit she was wearing.

"Trust me, you don't need it," Ryou said and provided her money for a taxi and a note with instructions on what to do. She thanked him and placed it in her coat pocket, then proceeded towards the road. She sighed and shifter uncomfortably in the seat as she told him where she was going and stayed silent, ignoring the man's questions.

She thanked the man and paid him at her stop, she got out and gasped at the sight of the large school. She took a deep breath and began asking around for Noah, it wasn't until the 13th person she finally got some semblance of an answer.

"Excuse me," she tapped someone on the shoulder, "have you seen Clay-kun, he said he'd meet me at the front gate but he's running behind," she said with a smile.

"Why should I tell you his whereabouts?" the boy asked, a smirk on his face, his arm crossed, receiving snickers from his friends.

"Because if he bails on me again he's not going to have a girlfriend anymore," she lied, coming across with anger while she was actually dying from embarrassment.

"Hmm, he's helping out Sensei Koyua, he'll be out in a minute," the arrogant boy said, "wouldn't want him to lose a beauty like you." They walked away after a moment, muttering about their disbelief they hadn't been told, and how hot she was. She blushed and waited outside the building for a few minutes, looked at the picture Ryou had provided for her and scanned the boys coming out. And he was unmistakable, his American heritage showing.

She walked up to him, "Konnichiwa, Clay-san," she smiled at him.

He eyed her oddly, "Um, not to be rude, but I don't think we've met before, would you like to explain how you know me?"

She giggled, "Sure, you're special," she had to get on her tip toes to whisper in his ear flirtatiously. He shoved her away, glaring at her, waiting for an explanation. She sighed, this was to be used as a last resort, but Ryou had instructed her to do it if necessary. She got on her tiptoes again and moved her mouth inches from his, "You're a mew mew," his face was flushing, she heard a pop and saw ears and a tail pop out, she produced a hat that covered the ears, and then stood behind him to hide his tail, "They won't go away unless you come with me," she said as she had been told to.

"Fine," he grumbled and she called Ryou.

"I got him, Shirogane-san," she said, and paused for a moment, "you're gonna get an earful for this," she mumbled and shut her phone. She turned to him, "I'm really sorry about this, I was acting on orders. You'll probably understand when you meet Shirogane."

"Acting on order- what the hel-I thought you were trying to seduc-and when these things popped out-" he sputtered angrily.

"Look, I didn't want to do this! Excuse me for doing what I was told to help the planet!"

"What the hell does helping the planet have to do with it?" he asked as Ryou pulled up.

"Hey, stop harassing Ottosson-chan," Ryou said from the window of the car. Ananas ushered him into the car and got in the front passenger seat next to Ryou.

"I AM NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER EVER DOING THAT AGAIN!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT WAS TO WALK UP TO COMPLETE STRANGER AND HAVE TO TRY TO SEDUCE THEM WHEN YOU'VE NEVER EVEN HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?!??!?!" she screamed at the older man, then realized the last thing she said and added, "EH! THAT'S SO EMBARASSING!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST TOLD YOU I'VE NEVER HAD MY FIRST KISS!!!!" she was dying of embarrassment, her horns and tail had popped out long ago and she curled up in a ball.

"I'm sorry, Ottosson, I won't ask it again, Clay-san can get the next mew," he said, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away harshly.

"It's your fault I had to do this! It's your fault I can't lead a normal live! It's your fault I had to try to seduce a stranger! And you won't even explain to me why! You don't even care and you continue to act like a pedophile!" she was upset and now on the brink of tears. Ryou sighed, this is what he had been afraid of, the hell had already begun on her first day as a mew.

* * *

"It's strange, we haven't had any mew mew interference," Koakov muttered.

"What was that?" Recruse asked bored, in an uninterested tone.

"Nothing, we've gotten a feel for the area, and the warehouse is set up, we ought to attack, I don't get the others need for longer peace, we've been waiting long enough, and this isn't going to happen overnight. We ought to attack swiftly!"

"All we want is to get settled in the neighborhood, if you remember it was your idea to register in schools, so that's why we need to settle. Shouldn't you looking for a job?" she asked him.

"Well, yes, but I will, and speaking of school, what are you doing home? It's Tuesday, and noon," he asked.

"It's Saturday, Sergeant, the others are just out looking around some more," Recruse replied.

"Why aren't you with them?" he asked, she looked at him oddly.

"What's there for me to see?" she asked tartly, during a battle to determine the last person to go on the mission to Earth she had lost her eyesight, her once ice blue eyes were now a clouded grey. But she had won against a veteran, General Kisshu Dracoblade, it had cost her her eyes, but this mission was worth it. Her companions weren't, but the cause she fought for was one worth fighting for, worth dying for.

She was generally the peacemaker between her companions when a quarrel or misunderstanding broke out she was levelheaded about it, because her new outlook on the world allowed a different mentality. She appeared cold and distant, but that was really just a front, and it allowed her to be a neutral peacemaker.

She sighed, she had her regrets, and the tournament wasn't one of them, but not seeing the crippling move that lost her sight forever was one. And she wanted a better relationship with her companions, but everything was still new. Apart from that, she was sick of not being treated fairly because she couldn't see, they treated her like she was incompetent and incapable of doing anything.

Makoto, brilliant as he was, didn't see that her level headedness made her a great person to ask for an opinion. Hibiki didn't think anyone was as capable as he and therefore stayed in his room trying to plan some attack they would never use. Ithaca, she shuddered, he was just an ass, and she wanted nothing to do with him. Coventry was so good and devoted it was painful, he always preached that they didn't care but she knew they all did, they wouldn't be there if they didn't believe in the cause, he just didn't get it. Saeka, Recruse saw potential in her for a friend, if only she would come out of her shell a bit. Alpha wasn't horrid either, she was over confident in her own abilities and has an inflated opinion of herself, but it wasn't unbearable.

Recruse sighed, they were all out having fun, and she was home, she had told them she was glad to, but she didn't want to have to be guided and she could float without her eyes, but walking was a different matter entirely. She was unused to it to begin with, and doing so without sight was nearly impossible.

"Recruse, are you ok?" Koakov asked her, seeing as how she had missed his whole rant on how she needed to make more of an effort to associate with the others.

"Yeah, just thinking," she got up and used her shadow to guide her to her room. That was another thing that bothered people, the shadow control; they immediately thought "Oh My God! Black Magic!" but she had never used it before the accident, and never sought the power out. But the accident provided a need to use it, when she took over a shadow she spoke to it, and the shadow directed her where to go, it required a lot of concentration, which is why she couldn't walk and control them to see at the same time. She was tired, she decided to take a nap until the others returned.

* * *

**Okay, so this was another Ananas chapter, but she needed proper introducing, the next chapter will be a Noah and Kota chapter. I'm glad Recruse got a chance to shine because she was didn't have a lot of light shed on her last chapter. Well, please review XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own TMM!**

* * *

He looked over the instructions Ryou had given him, they were dreadful. He refused to follow them and was doing it his way if they wanted him to pretty much kidnap a girl. If he was kidnapping he'd kidnap correctly. He looked Jamielee's profile picture again, she had very pale skin, black hair pulled back in a bun with her bangs out and swept to the right. In the picture she was wearing a dark green sleeveless turtleneck and open black cardigan, along with jeans and ankle boots. She was wearing moderately heavy make-up, a studded necklace, black fingerless gloves, and long silver dangling earrings.

He sighed and kept an eye out for her as he leaned against the school building, many girls whispering about him, guys just ignoring him. He sighed and finally she came out, she took a couple of steps and he yawned.

"I guess she's not coming," he said and set out after she was almost out of the school yard. He followed her, careful not to attract attention. He ran up to her when they were alone, and she was startled for a moment.

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked rudely.

"Uh, not really, I mean we have math together, but you don't really know me. I forgot to write down the assignment."

"And I'm supposed to believe it's a coincidence that you were staying after and bumped into me?"

"Yeah, kinda hard to believe, huh?" he said, scratching the back of his head guiltily.

"Look, what do you want?" she asked, looking at him oddly. He sighed, he hadn't really planned what to do at this point. He sent a text to Ryou, meet me at her home. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking, and she eventually reached her home. He sputtered around until Ryou's car came up

"Oh, well, I was wondering," he paused and picked her up over her shoulders, she was shocked and her ears and wings popped out, "if you would kindly come with me and some obnoxious people I'm unfortunate enough to know.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" Jamielee shrieked, he put a hand over her mouth, and shoved her in the car.

"That's no way to treat a girl!" Ananas cried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHAT DO YOU F*****G B*******S!!!!!" she cried out.

"You're a mew mew, and you are gonna fight aliens to save the world, I'll give you the back story once we find the other two," Ryou said and sped back to the café.

"This is enough for today, we'll track down the last two tomorrow," Ryou said as they approached the café. Noah sighed, he had done that for nothing. His distant personality gave the impression he didn't care.

And he was upset that he had no clue what was going on, that he had no clue who these people were, and that he had no control over any of it! He had nearly gone into shock when he woke up after the Earthquake, he was lucky he didn't have to hide this from his father. His father had been sitting next to him, supporting him all the way.

_Flashback in Noah's POV_

_I was making pop corn in the kitchen, it was my dad's birthday and every year since the divorce and move to Tokyo we would watch the entire Lord of the Rings series, and it was my dad's fiftieth birthday. My grandmother was coming over, and I had planned something huge for him. But in the meantime they needed more popcorn, there were thirteen seconds left on the timer when the Earth began to shake. _

_I couldn't tell up from down and collapsed on the ground, and my head cracked against the counter. Everything went dark, and then I woke up in a sparkling environment, and found a canine of sorts staring at me. I was always a dog person, so I approached it and scratched it ears. It then barked several times and bounded at me, I braced myself for impact, but I just felt a tickling feeling._

_I thought it to be fever when I woke up on the kitchen floor, the ground done shaking but the world still spinning as I tried to raise my head and sit up, I moaned and the back of my head felt hot._

_ My dad was above me his eyes full of tears, and a shocked expression on his face, he gave me a tight hug, "I don't know what happened, but it's gonna be ok, I don't care, we'll work through it," he said, comfortingly rubbing my arms. I felt my head, feeling not only blood but large furry items; I remembered my dream and knew what they were._

_ "Dad, what happened?" I asked and my father just shook his head, I knew that Dad didn't have any more of an idea than I did .I just let him hold me, I needed support because I had no clue what had happened. Dad had a fine birthday; we just kind of ignored it afterwards. He enjoyed the computer, Blue-Ray player, and most of all, the new guitar. Expensive gifts, but I didn't mind spoiling him, there wasn't too much I spent from my part time job, most people bought a car, or horded it for college. No, I knew I'd be paying some of it, but I also knew, Ma, Grandma, and Dad would be the ones paying for most of college, and I didn't need a car, Tokyo traffic sucked, and I wasn't going to deal with it, I would have to wake up earlier than when I walked. That was life, and it just got a hell of a lot harder._

_~End Flashback~_

Noah noticed in the meantime that he couldn't get nervous, while he never showed a ton of emotion it was now fatal, he couldn't because the blasted ears and tail popped out. It was hard to deal with, and he didn't want to have to, why couldn't they have chosen someone else? He asked himself this as he stepped into his apartment, about to get ready for work.

* * *

Makoto looked out the window of the coffee shop they had decided to stop in, the air was chilly and smelled strongly of snow. He took a grateful sip out of his steaming mocha, holding it in his hands trying to warm them up. He didn't have anything to accomplish here, mostly because everyone how had someone they got along with, a sword-sibling, he just kept his distance, saying he didn't really care.

He was a little frustrated with some of the people, mostly Ithaca and Coventry, Hibiki didn't say anything to annoy him, and he had some sound ideas. Recruse was a good at resolving conflict, unfortunately they needed someone to start it, Alpha, while being a loud mouth, didn't do anything that offended him, yet, and Saeka, well she was so quite he didn't really know what to make of her. Sergeant Koakov was another matter entirely and he didn't even want to think of.

School had turned out to be no challenge at all, he was learning some interesting things about human culture, but the academics weren't challenging. He breezed through most of his classes, and he wanted to look for a job soon, despite the duty to his planet, blending in was part of that. Besides, they needed money if they were to survive for themselves and Koakov still hadn't found a place willing to hire him.

Saeka sat down next to him, "It seems like snow," she said, in an attempt to be polite. He grunted in agreement, his shirt slid up, revealing a brand mark that he quickly covered to avoid discovery.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she whispered, knowing very well the meaning of the mark. His father was unknown to him at the time of birth, and more likely than not now. He looked away ashamed, this certainly wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

He came across cold, but he was just uncertain of what he should say, he was willing to die for this cause, and he would die for any of the many people he had back home counting on him, the sun was beginning to set, he turned to Saeka, "It's getting late, I'm going to head back to the warehouse," he said and left the shop, going down a nearby ally and teleported back to the warehouse. That would give him time to think when she asked questions, or told someone and _they_ asked questions.

Little did he know Recruse was home, he turned and saw her pondering and he jumped, momentarily startled, until he realized it was her, "Oh, Recruse, you're here," he greeted her. He never used anyone's nickname.

"Yes, Kota, I'm here," she said, staring right at him, though her gaze was unfocused, as if she wasn't one hundred percent sure she was starting _directly_ at him, "though I think I'll retire for the evening, you seem like you need time alone," she said, and teleported to her bedroom.

And he did need time alone, so he proceeded to the bathroom for that time where he undressed and slipped into the nice warm tub. He scolded at the brand on his stomach, forever reminding him his father, who was supposed to be the most revered person in his life, had abandoned him. His mother told him time and time again that she and his father had decided it best for them to stop fooling around before they knew she was pregnant, this was the problem, they didn't know. And it had forever ruined his life, the brand was magical, unless his father acknowledged that he was Kota's father he would always have it. And he had no idea who his father was, his mother wouldn't tell him.

But he had earned his spot here, figuring if his father heard of his success he'd see him, and that thing that forever prohibited any true recognition would disappear. He was glad to be able to say his father didn't completely abandon him, he paid for him to be sent to the best school possible, and if his mother and he were ever struggling too much they would receive a gift from an anonymous source, he knew who it was from though because the card always was signed "I haven't forgotten you two, how have I?" That always made him very angry, because it meant his father not only still cared for his mother, but acknowledged that he was his son, but it had to be face to face and he had to lay his hand on the brand. Kota sighed, these thoughts were too morbid, and let himself sink under the water.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't own Tokyo Mew Mew at the beginning or last chapter, I don't own it now.**

Jamielee scowled in the mirror at her long, thin, black hair, and too pale skin. She put her hair up in its customary messy bun, with her bangs out and swept to the left. She put on grey eyes shadow, a thin bit of eyeliner, mascara, and a slightly pink lip gloss. It was Saturday and she knew she had to go to that ridiculous café, she scowled even more, so much that her wings popped out, ripping the camisole she had. She looked at the wings in complete disgust, but she then took a couple deep breaths, trying to get them to vanish again. She opened her eyes and they were gone, she smiled and put on a different camisole and a royal blue cotton sleeveless turtleneck, she put on a black half length quarter sleeve sweater, and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Darling, you said your job interview is at 9, it's 8:30, you better hurry!" her grandmother called from the kitchen down the hall of their condo. She snapped on her studded chocker, and pulled on her fingerless gloves, grabbing her purse and long silver chain-like earrings and put them in as she made her way out of the room.

"Thanks Grandmamma," she said, giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek and slipped on her heeled black ankle boots, and then departed for the café. She sighed thinking of what she would have to do, neither of the two freaks her age had seemed any happier than she was about the situation they were in. It didn't strike her as right that three teenagers were to be doomed because of some crackpot old man.

She arrived sooner than she wanted to though it was 5 till 9, so she really had no choice but to go in, and she sighed as she approached the door. Her hand hovered above the handle and she contemplated leaving but she knew they'd just track her down again so there was really point. She opened the door, squeezing her eyes shut, as if she were expecting it to be painful.

She opened them again and found that the blonde girl who had been yelling at "we have math together," boy was already there but her kidnapper and the older man were nowhere in sight.

Ana smiled at her, "Glad to see I'm not the only one that showed," she looked genuinely happy, and Jamie had no real reason but she scowled at her. Ana could tell she wasn't happy about this, "I don't really know what we're going to be doing, but I have a feeling we're going to be together for a long time, so we might as well be friends," she extended her hand, "I'm Ottosson Ananas, though my friends call me Ana."

Jamie looked at the smiling girl, she forced a smile, "Foster Jamielee, my friends call me Jamie," she said and shock the blonde's hand.

"Foster, hmm, you're not from here are you?" Jamie shook her head, "Are you from America, or England, or France, or Spa-"

"Elgin, Scotland," she answered before Ana listed every country in the world.

"Wow, that's so neat!"

"Eh, being foreigner is overrated, citizenship tests, adapting to custom's, it's not that neat," she said with a shrug. There was a beeping sound coming from Ana's pocket, she grabbed her phone and stopped the noise.

"Sorry, I set an alarm for 9 so I'd know if I was running behind, hmm, Clay-san and Shirogane aren't here," she seemed troubled by this and they heard a curse from upstairs, and Ryou came down several later.

"Sorry I'm late, where's the boy?" Shirogane asked, and it was a decent question, considering it was five past nine.

"How should we know?" Jamie asked with a shrug.

Shirogane scowled and the boy walked in, "You're late," he told him.

"Yeah, by five minutes!" he protested to Ryou's scowl.

"So? I'm docking your pay," he said and this got a mixture of reaction from the three mews.

"Wait, we get paid?"

"To work at the café, overtime for mew nonsense doesn't count, but for your shift at the café, yes, you get paid, minimum wage before you ask how much."

This seemed to make them in higher spirits, "So, what are we doing, tracking down more people you turned into freaks, or are we working to get this place ready to open?" Jamie asked, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Jamie, you're going to find Haki Ayamu, Noah and Ana you two are going to find Arata Kokoro, I'll be here waiting." They all groaned, "Oh, and to make things go a bit quicker whoever finds there designated mew first and brings them back first gets a two dollar per hour raise."

* * *

Alpha punched at the bag in front of her, she liked training when she could and Saturday evening made for nothing better for her to do. She had to keep in top condition, she knew she couldn't get sloppy or her people would never have a place to live. Her golden blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail to keep it from getting in the way.

She was never particularly violent, actually she liked the fine arts much better than her physical classes but she didn't want to be forced into marriage and end up like her mother, who was unhappy and there was hardly a time she wasn't with child. Being pregnant or under the age of 18 was the only way to stay safe from sacrifices that took place to re-incarnate Deep Blue. She was 17 and knew if Earth was captured she wouldn't be forced to live that life style.

She took all her anger out on the punching bag, pretending it was a mew that she would eventually have to face, her fiancé, one of the sacrificial priests, Ithaca, who beat her in the tourney, putting her in 5th place, anyone really. Once she had her fill she would shower and then find a place to draw or sing, or dance, or anything along those lines. After that was done she would come back and discuss strategy or school with the others, pushing her ideas upon them. Her behavior was mostly from having 22 children she had to set an example for. It was easier to just tell them what they had to do, and sometimes she had to shove it down their throats to get it through their heads.

She sighed, a lot of people were counting on her, not just her family, but her entire race, it was a hard burden to bear, but she knew that eventually at least one of the aliens would get along with her. She thought about each of them, and decided Coventry probably knew best what she was going through. He often pulled a picture out of his shirt and she knew it must be a family member he particularly loved that was sick, and he was there for that person. The others thought that Coventry was annoying because he tried to be courtesy, and paid attention to ceremony, but he was just a fish out of water, trying to survive, and she knew what that was like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Still with the not owning.**

Jamie looked at the profile before her, had it been a weekday it would be easier to find him, she couldn't very well just show up at his house and be like, "Hey, come with me!" Not only was it creepy, and unlike her, she didn't know anything about him and whether or not he would have issues beating a girl into the ground.

She looked at the places he worked, she had no idea of his schedule, well she had no other options so she went up to the door and knocked, placing her hands on her hips in a way that said she meant business.

A tall, lean, groggy looking boy answered the door, he was wearing a grey short sleeved shirt and black sweatpants, he wore a silver cross earring and it caught her attention, obviously she had woke him up. Well she smiled, thinking that gave her some advantage.

He yawned, his slightly messy, dark, almost black, silver hair all over the place, "Damn, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" he muttered almost to himself, but Jamie's bat hearing allowed her to hear him perfectly.

"You didn't receive the phone call?" she played along with the circumstance.

"Phone call? Damn, there goes my chance of getting that record cleared!" she realized he must've thought her to be much older than she looked, it was something she was used to, that's how she got into the bar with her cousin.

"That's still a possibility, Haki Ayamu, if you would just come with me, we'll get this whole thing settled," she felt bad for lying, but she didn't have another way to get this boy there. She didn't know what he had done, or who was expected, but she figured she'd find out eventually.

"Let me get changed, I'll be with you in a second," he said, his voice low, and disappeared. He reappeared a few minutes later in a long sleeved burgundy collared shirt that was a little tight to the fit, and black baggy pants, that, in Jamie's mind, clashed with the shirt, though he somehow managed to look good at the same time.

Now that he didn't look half-asleep she noticed he had deep violet eyes, and she thought it was odd, but didn't let it show, she led him to the café, figuring she must have beat Clay-san and Ana.

"What the hell is this place? This isn't the detention center," he demanded, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Look, it seems odd, and I should've warned you when you said you hadn't received the phone call, you'll be working at this café, for an elderly man, and that will clear your record, this is the location of the café." She noticed a brief moment of fear on his face, that he quickly washed away, she wondered what had happened and what she had said that bothered him.

"Ok," he nodded, after what had happened before he had learned to just go with what they said, and it would make the punishment less, "how long, ma'm."

"However long he decides is suitable," she said and led him in, "SHIROGANE! I BROUGHT THE DUDE!" she said and locked the door, now he was trapped, and there was nothing he could do to get out.

He noticed this, and that caused him more fear than before, he wanted to clear the juvy record that was a mistake to begin with, but if this was another hoax he swore he'd find a way to just get around it. His father had been in some trouble with the law and he had to take him with him the day he so happened to get caught. Aya shook the thoughts away, because they only led to bleaker ones.

* * *

"Why would Shirogane shove us in group?" Ana wondered out loud.

"Well, it's probably just so we can get it done faster, besides, with me kidnapping Foster-san it's bound to be weird for awhile."

"And you're already over being seduced into this?" she asked, blushing, knowing she was still embarrassed.

"You make an awful temptress, you know," he said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, and let out a bray, then covered her mouth embarrassed at the animal sound, and her horns and tail popped out, and this caused her to freak out even more, and Noah, felling not the least bit guilty, laughed at her. She glared at him, "It's your fault! You jerk!" she accused and tried to get her horns and tail to go back where they belonged.

He laughed, "You're so easy to pick on," he shook his head and looked at the profile for the girl they were supposed to find, "Hmm, I suppose we ought to find this 'Arata Kokoro' person," and looked at her home address.

"Shirogane certainly made it easy for us to find her, well one of us could pose as a friend to her parents. Depending on who answers the door it might be easier if it's one or the other but we have no way knowing who'd answer."

"That makes no sense, Ottosson-san."

"Ugh, typical male response, if her mother answers she'd be more excepting of a boy she hasn't heard of then a female friend she hasn't heard of, while it's the total opposite with her father, he'd flip if a boy was at the door."

"In that case I guess I'd better knock," he said with a smirk.

"What makes you so sure her mother will answer?" Ana asked him, her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Her mother is her only listed guardian," he said and they approached the house.

"Give me that," she snapped and snatched it from his hands, and read over the profile, she shoved it back at him, "fine."

He strolled up, and knocked on the door, it was answered by a kindly looking woman, "Konnichiwa, Arata-chan must live here, for no other woman could be as beautiful as her," he spouted eloquently.

"Oh, my, let me go get her," she muttered something about not being told that Kokoro was dating such a gentlemen.

"Um, konnichiwa, but who are you?" she asked politely.

"Ugh, I'm wounded you don't remember me, for I know I couldn't forget such a beautiful face as yours, Arata Kokoro" he said, placing his fingers under her chin, drawing her in.

She was momentarily stunned, but shook herself back to reality, "Ok, pretty boy, you've got my attention, what do you want?"

"Please accompany me to a café, where you'll be treated like the princess you are," he kissed her hand elaborately.

She blushed, "One date can't hurt, what's your name, I can't very well call you 'pretty boy' all night."

"Clay Noah, your humble servant," he said with a flourishing bow. Kokoro told her mother she was going out and as she did this Noah sent Ana back to the café.

* * *

Ithaca went outside of the warehouse to have a cigarette; human ones were much stronger than the alien versions. He liked that, though it had taken some getting used to, and he now had to get Sergeant Koakov to buy them for him, he didn't like the Sergeant, and having to ask him for so many favors annoyed him.

He also knew his comrades didn't like him, and that was because not only did he not say much, when he did it wasn't very nice. He treated the world like a joke, and that's because it seemed like it was to him. He didn't have an interesting past, but he did have harsh feeling about his mother vanishing after the birth of his younger brother. He sighed, and took a drag as he pulled out a picture of his younger brother smiling, it was the day he enrolled in school, and he was so excited. He smiled at the picture, the young alien looked so cute.

He put the picture away, but the world was indeed a joke before, the alien existence, though made somewhat better by the Mew Aqua, was still unstable, and he had decided to laugh about it, rather than be sulky all the time.

The other mews took him to be cocky, but he just didn't have the people skills they did, his father was always in the lab, and his mother had left while he was 10, so he hadn't really had anyone to raise him, and he only had his one little brother to look out for, a rarity in the alien culture, and he was generally more worried about his performance and family than he was socializing in school, so he lacked the exposure to people other may have had.

His fingers were getting numb in the cold of the night and he walked back inside, ready to go to bed, he would have o do his homework tomorrow, and prepare for the school work Sergeant Koakov had assigned him for Monday.

* * *

**Well, it didn't go to page two this time, what do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews. Am I the only one that thinks Ana and Noah are acting like Ichigo and Ryou? It wasn't even intentional, I just kind of went with what I felt would work. Well, enough babbling, I own nothing.**

Ana was fuming as he sent her off, he had told her "that Arata-chan might be suspicious if there was another girl". Well whatever, she didn't care, so what if he was all friendly to this girl, it didn't mean anything to her, so she kept saying. She didn't know what she was so bothered by, she didn't like being ditched by "her partner", that was it.

She realized she was at the café, she came in and slammed the door, "Stupid Clay-san, ditching me for that blonde haired ditz that fawned all over him just cuz he said she was pretty," she muttered angrily.

"My, my, has the yak turned from orange to green?" Jamie teased her new friend.

"I'm not jealous, I just didn't appreciate being left," she said, half to herself and half to Jamie.

"What are you two talking about?" Aya asked them curiously.

"Your teammates," Ana said, not knowing the circumstances he was here on, "I'm Ottosson Ananas and we were talking about your teammates Clay Noah and Arata Kokoro. You must be Haki Ayamu," she extended her hand.

He ignored it, "Teammates?" he turned to Jamie, "Are they here to clear a record to?"

"Uh, no, but Shirogane-san will explain it soon enough," she said with a shrug. Ana was hurt he ignored her offer to be friends, but she saw he clearly thought he was here for something other than what he was.

Ryou called up from the basement, "I hear more voices, are they all back?"

"No! Clay and Arata are still on their way!" Jamie called down.

"But Ottosson is here?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes I'm here! Clay and Arata probably stopped to be all lovey-dovey," she pouted.

"They're an item?" Jamie seemed confused.

"I don't know, he called her beautiful and a princess and all that crap," she started fuming, her horns and tail popping out, "EEP!" she quickly covered them, hiding under the table, Aya was sort of day dreaming, and failed to notice the cause of the 'eep'.

Jamie went under the table, "Hey, it's okay, Ana, remember we've all got that problem here," she said, then smirked, "it's only when there's customers we have to watch ourselves."

"Don't remind me," Ana said and with a sigh she got out from under the table, her horns and tail settling, "Look, Haki-san, we're going to be stuck together for a long time, we might as well get along, you can call me Ana," she extended her hand again.

"Fine, call me Aya, both of you," he said.

"Then I guess I ought to extend the invitation for you to call me Jamie or Lee or Jamielee, whichever strikes your fancy."

* * *

Noah felt very bad about this, he didn't like pulling out the flattery card, but this girl might go running any minute if he didn't keep this up. He also didn't like that he was leading her on, he didn't have anyone he was interested in, so it's not like he felt like he was cheating on anyone, he just didn't like Kokoro like that.

Kokoro put her hand in his, this was rather fast and sudden but she couldn't help but nearly swoon at the flattery, it was so unlike her, she felt, and it seemed too good to be true. Honestly, how many people can say a hot guy just showed up on their doorstop completely into you. This sort of thing didn't happen, not to anyone, especially not plain old blonde haired brown eyed her.

Ever since her dad died of a heart attack when she was five she felt very self-conscious, it was like since he wasn't there to tell her she was special and beautiful she doubted it herself, and therefore she did when anyone else said it. She felt like that was gone now, and Noah could tell, and he didn't want to have to break her heart.

* * *

Noah walked in hand-in-hand with Kokoro, "Hey guys," he said smiling at them.

"Hey, we've all agreed since we're gonna be stuck together for a long time we might as well call each other by our first names," Jamie filled them in.

"Huh? Stuck together?" Kokoro asked.

"All will be explained soon, Princess, but they're right, so you all may as well call me Noah."

"Um, if we're going to be stuck, then I'm Kokoro," she said ridiculously confused by this.

"Well, Shirogane will want to be seeing us," Jamie said and slid down the railing to the basement. The rest followed but took the stairs rather than Jamie's not-as-safe alternative.

"Finally, what took the lovebirds so long?" he asked looking at Kokoro and Noah.

"Who? Us? We're not together!" they said in unison.

Aya rolled his eyes, "So would you like to explain what the hell is going on here?"

"You do deserve an explanation," Ryou said and told them of everything that had happened, and most of us know the story of what happened until after the aliens were gone, and now it finally has resurfaced.

"Aw! Poor Kisshu, he died for her and she still didn't love him!" Ana said, forgetting this wasn't just a story.

"Not exactly, she did, after Masaya left for England, she was heartbroken, and not only did Kisshu use it as a chance to descend but I did as well-"

"I can't say I'm surprised," Jamie said dryly.

Ryou ignored that, "But I'm skipping ahead in the story. Everyone sort of went their separate ways for awhile, the girls finished up school, each blossoming in their career. After Zakuro did a movie in America there was no stopping her career, Mint became a famous dancer, Pudding a well known performer, Lettuce became a lawyer, and Ichigo became a mother soon after."

"So she did marry Masaya?" Kokoro asked.

"No, Masaya left for England shortly after, and they both agreed it would be easier for them if they called it off. She agreed but it still upset her, and after I heard about, well, let's just say I couldn't resist comforting an old friend."

"But when did the aliens come back?"

"About a month after they left, it seemed to me they dropped of the Mew Aqua and ran. But Kisshu won the battle for Ichigo's heart, and Masaya when he returned, was over the red-head, and married Mint, Pudding married none other than Tart, Lettuce married Pai, and well, I married Zakuro."

"So, how did you all get back in touch?"

"The aliens brought Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding together, and Mint wouldn't have dared to get out of Zakuro's mind, but it was ultimately my fault, I held a 'reunion party' after I heard of the break-up. But here's the bad part, some aliens bent on revenge came around when the girls were in there 40's, each had their own children, none of them holding any oddities, born normal humans. Well, let's just say the alien weren't any small challenge, they took all five of the girls, Keiichiro, and Tart, but Kish and Pai finished the last alien, and agreed it would be best to return to their planet."

"So you're saying the aliens don't get that 'no' is an answer?" Aya asked.

"Yes, and that you five are the only ones that have any chance of stopping them," Ryou told them somberly.

"Poor Shirogane, stuck a bachelor for what, 30 years now?" Noah sympathized.

"Thirty-four years, two months, and three days," he corrected, his eyes seeming far away, "well, I think that's enough for today, report back tomorrow at 9 and keep your pendants handy just in case the aliens decide to attack tonight." They all nodded, and left for their homes.

* * *

Coventry was in his room his brown hair comfortably out of its customary tails, he was a stiffler for formality, but he could relax in his own room. No one had really taken to him, because he was a commoner enlisted, and they all had money and came from fancy fighting schools. He knew it wasn't polite to outmatch them, but they were taught to fight with their weapons, he was taught with his fists, and he knew a little better from hands-on experience, sure he didn't have a magic gift, and he didn't fight as pretty as the rest did, but he had strength, and years on the farm going for him.

He pulled a picture of his little brother put, it was taken when the boy was still healthy, and it pained Coventry to think of the little boy dying. The doctor anticipated the boy had mere weeks to live.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Miko, hey," he said, holding his brothers hand, trying not to let his brother see him cry, he had just received word that this would probably be the last time he saw his brother since he was about to leave._

_ "Don't worry about my, Cove, I'm gonna fight just like my onii-sama!"the little boy promised._

_ "You gotta get better, and be nice and strong, remember you have to take care of things once I'm gone," Coventry said trying to be encouraging, and not getting too hopeful at the same time. He took a good look at his brother, who was smiling despite the agony he was in. That was what Coventry had to keep in mind while he was with all these others, so far away. To smile no matter what, and remember what he was fighting for._

_ "I will, I promise onii-sama!" he gave his older brother a hug and went into a coughing fit. His older brother helped him back down and gave him a kiss on the boy's burning forehead. His brother was in tears now._

"_Good-bye, Miko, I'll see you later," he rushed out._

_ ~Flashback End~_

The older boy was once more reduced to tears and was grateful no one had wanted to room with him.

* * *

**I hate to admit this, but I actually cried when I wrote this final part, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and hope you all had a Merry Christmas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

Aya woke up, he was meeting someone today, and he had talked to Ryou after everyone left to clear it up. Today he might be free from what happened all those years ago. Neither of his parents had been the ideal Mommy or Daddy, and it made trouble for him.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Get in the car," his father shoved him into the rundown car that he had stolen. Nana knew not to question it anymore, his father had always been an ass, he was a thief, and wasn't afraid to let his son know it. Nana's father had started teaching him how to "fix" cars from the time he could walk and talk, by the time he was six he could take apart and engine and put it back together, and that was by sheer skill that he figured it out on his own, he had surpassed his father in automotive skill._

_ His father laughed at him, knees hugged to his chest in the back, some of the other thugs he frequently "hung out with" came into the car, "We're hitting up a fancy place, Ayoama Mansion, just an old man and his grandkids, easy picking," his father said._

_ "Who knows, maybe one of the grandkids will take an interest to your boy, he might be useful for something after words," one of the thief._

_ He pulled out a knife, "I'm not afraid to use it, besides you couldn't get all those 'fancy cars' if I didn't hotwire them," Nana knew this by now at age ten._

_ "Wait here, ya son of a bitch," one of the thugs said as they all got out, locking the boy in, knowing he could get out if he wanted to. After they were out of sight the young boy climbed into the driver seat._

_ "This is what you get for teaching me to drive," he said, quickly hotwiring the car and pulled away, driving to the nearest police station._

_ "Young man, are you lost?" the cop seemed confused by the boy's presence so late in the night._

_ "No, some men are robbing the Ayoama Mansion, you have to go quickly!" he said._

_ "What's your name young man? And were you at the Ayoama Mansion when they arrived?"_

_ "__Nana Kuriyato__, and sort of, they took me with them, my father is one of the men, but you have to stop them!" he said, knowing what some of the men did to the young children of the houses they robbed._

_ "We'll get going right away," the cop said and called several others in the area and told them to arrive at the mansion._

_ ~1 Hour Later~_

_ The cops came back to the station with the thugs, "Your kid ratted us out," one of the men snarled._

_ "That's no son of mine," his father disowned him, well god-riddance, "besides, the bastard should be taken in with us, stealing cars for us all the time, driving without a license over here."_

_ "I only did it because you'd set one of _them_," he pointed at the thugs, "on me if I didn't, and I couldn't let you keep doing it!" he said, crying._

_ "Take them away, we'll get you back to your mom, don't worry," one of the cops said._

_ "No, don't make me go back there," he said, thinking of all the times she had shot-up in front of him._

_ "You've got to bud," the cop said and drove the boy home._

_ ~Two Weeks Later~_

_ "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she smacked the boy, "IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE AND WE HAVE NOTHING!" He just stared with hatred at her, they would have food and heat and electricity if she didn't bring home men and drugs._

_ "I hate you," he said._

_ "That's it you little bastard! This'll teach you to talk right," she dragged him into her bedroom, starting what became a stream of nights of agony for him. It seemed as if none of the neighbors cared, because he certainly made sure he screamed loud enough for them to hear._

~End Flashback~

Aya tried not to think about it, and he needed to clear his mind, but he had ended up in jail because he was fourteen when his father's trail finally took place and he admitted to crimes he was accused of, and the court, though sympathetic had no choice, he had been sentenced to juvy for a year, and he was trying to get that off his record because of the interference for getting into schools among other things.

He got dressed in a nice white collared shirt and black dress pants, in an attempt to impress the woman coming to actually clear the record, he had cleaned the house until it sparkled, so he was ready for this, all that was left to do was wait.

* * *

Hibiki was silently watching the others, coming across anti-social, really just thinking of a confrontation that Sergeant Koakov had failed to mention. There were many ways they could go about it, but they need to test the strength of the mews first. They had been defeated before, but that was because they weren't expecting anything, now they had to be prepared at all times.

The others perceived him as cold, and maybe he was, or maybe he just didn't want to scare the others away. He knew he didn't have "a likeable personality" but he just wanted to get this thing started, they couldn't take back the Earth just sitting around.

His parents were getting sicker each day and he couldn't stand the thought of what would happen if they didn't make it, he at least didn't have to worry about them being sacrificed; the priests only took healthy aliens. If they could just stay alive long enough for him to succeed they would get better.

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of your reviews, I own nothing.**

Recruse sat nonchalantly on a tree, smiling at the undisturbed havoc the Chimera was causing, after a while and still no mews she laughed, it started as a suppressed chuckle and got louder and louder, all those near her were running from the apparently deranged girl.

"Eh, she's scary," Ana said, she was standing behind Noah, looking at the girl still manically laughing.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aya asked the alien, holding out his scythe threateningly.

Her laugh got even louder, and she was holding her sides, "T-this is what they send to defend man-kind? Hahahahaha," she fell on the ground laughing, banging her fists on the earth before her at the sight of the colorful mews in their costumes.

"HEY! You aren't that impressive looking either!" Jamie retorted, all of them feeling a bit insecure now.

Recruse just kept laughing, but choked out, "S-should-shouldn't y-you be f-fi-fighting th-that Ch-Chimera?"

Aya looked at the laughing alien girl, he could probably kill her now, "Aya, come on, though I hate to admit she's right, the Chimera is the immediate threat, we have to get rid of it before it destroys anything else," Noah said. He nodded and the five took off towards the Chimera that was wrecking a car.

As the mews fought Recruse laughed even harder, this Chimera was killing them. It was a giant rat, and she knew the original mews had defeated one such in one attack with one person, but these people couldn't lay a finger on the thing, it was faster, it just dodged the silly attacks and batted a paw at them.

"Hahahaha! I-I think if I stay any longer my sides will split!" Recruse said and both she and the Chimera vanished.

Noah had been knocked to his knees and was trying to get up, Kokoro was unconscious and breathing slowly, Ana was on her side struggling to get up, Aya had been in mid attack and it hit a nearby building, Jamie was the only one still on her feet but her side was bleeding.

Cameras flashed all about them, and Aya growled, "Get out of here."

"Who are you strange people?" a reporter asked, holding forward a mic.

"Mew Mews, here to save you from aliens, that giant rat thing and laughing girl, now if you want us to keep it up leave," Jamie said glaring at them with a flap of her wings. They all got what they wanted, so they left. Aya picked up Kokoro, and Noah got up and helped both Ana and Jamie walk back to the café, they all de-transformed.

Aya took off his shirt, revealing some scars of his own, and handed it to Jamie, "Hold this to the wound and it'll help stop the bleeding."

She tried to smile at him, "Thanks, Aya," he just nodded in recognition. They all groaned as they looked at the five steps, but all struggled up and went in.

Ryou didn't say a word as he saw them, he knew what happened, and as he looked at them all, his eyes seemed to be elsewhere, but he took Jamie into one of the back rooms to tend her wound, then he woke Kokoro, then wrapped Ana's leg, next he wrapped Noah's head after cleaning off the blood and set the bone in his arm back in place and put it in splints, and last he tended to Aya's scratches. He had remained silent during the whole process, and they could tell he was disappointed in them.

"Shirogane, we're sorry," Noah was the one to break the awkward silence, and shifted his arm uncomfortably.

The older man suddenly got angry, but said softly, "Sorry isn't going to win a battle, isn't gonna to save those people that were hurt, maybe even killed by that Chimera Animal."

"We know, but what can we do? They've been training their entire lives for this, we found out what we were doing yesterday," Ana stated, her eyes on the ground.

"What you can do is start training," he handed each of them a packet, "read them when you get home. Follow the instructions without question. I'm going to be blunt, they're stronger this time, we're not, and you five are all the Earth has and I can't promise you're going to survive. If you follow those instructions diligently you'll at least have a chance. Now, get out of here and return tomorrow after you've followed the instructions." They all left somberly, it wasn't a day to celebrate, and they were all disappointed in themselves.

* * *

Saeka came out of her room, her white pet shrew on her shoulder; she stroked it under her chin and bumped into Koakov since she wasn't paying attention.

"Eh, gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" she said with a quick apologetic bow, Zou had climbed into her hands when she bumped into the Sergeant.

"Don't worry about it Sae-chan," he said with a wink and continued going to wherever it was before he encountered the younger alien. She blushed, he had always called her that, but she knew why, and it usually irritated her. But he said it differently this time, and she felt that was endearing. _Baka, he's twice your age_, she silently berated herself as she walked into the common area.

Recruse teleported in, clutching her sides from laughing so hard, "What's so funny, Recruse?" she asked, the girl had come back from battle, not a comedy show.

Recruse wiped tears from her eyes again, and finally got out, "Mew Mews, they're so pathetic it's funny. They couldn't lay a finger on the rat Chimera, I finally left because I thought my sides would burst if I stayed any longer," Recruse explained, her laugh slowing down.

"You should've let it kill them," Hibiki said, they both looked at him oddly.

"What?" he asked, they seemed surprised at something, surely not that he wanted these strangers dead, so what?

"We've never hear you talk before," they both said, he rolled his eyes at them.

"Regardless of whether this is the first time you've heard him speak, he's right, if you let them be defeated now it would've been much easier for us later," Kota told them.

"I'm waiting for something, or rather someone," Recruse said.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Alpha asked dubiously.

"When did all of you show up anyway?" Recruse asked.

"Does it matter? Just tell us who," Ithaca said curtly, after randomly appearing as well.

"Not allowed to tell, _General's_ orders," she said with a smirk, knowing they wouldn't believe her, the General's didn't talk to just anyone "now, I'm going to bed." Kota seemed especially hurt by this, she didn't quite know why. If anyone had been going to get upset she expected it to be Coventry, well she wouldn't lose sleep on it, she went to the room she shared with Alpha and settled into bed.

"It's getting late, you all probably ought to go to bed, you have school tomorrow, remember your task tomorrow, I'll probably be gone when you get up," Koakov said, leaning against the wall.

"Finally got a job, eh?" Ithaca said, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, now off to bed, all of you," he said and they all went to their rooms, ready to go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry the last one was short, but thank you for the quick reviews. So here we go, I own nothing.**

Ana limped home, "Stupid Chimera," she grumbled and opened the door, "I'm home!" she called to her mother.

"There's my little girl!" her father said and swirled her around.

"Dad?" she cried excitedly, "What are you doing home? I thought you were traveling?"she asked, wincing as her father touched her bad leg.

"Oh, I just wanted to see my little girl," he said squeezing her tighter. He noticed the wrapping under the girls' jeans, "What happened to your leg?"

"Uh, well mom told you I got a job at a café right?" she looked up and her nodded, "Well one of the guys bumped into a cabinet and some glass broke, and I tripped cuz I was startled after I heard the noise, and well, yeah," she lied, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger, her eyes closed, she was looking at the floor embarrassed.

"My poor baby," he said, she sighed in relief, he bought it, "oh, what's this?" he asked looking at the envelope.

"Huh?" she asked, then looked at the envelope, "Oh, this, well, it's just some instructions for my daily tasks at the café," she faked a smile. She hated lying to them, but she couldn't tell them what happened.

"Oh, my little girl's growing up!" he hugged her even tighter.

"Dad. Can't. Breath," she choked out, he let her go, embarrassed, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna go get a shower before dinner," she said and she made her way slowly up the stairs, using the railing for support up the way.

She started the shower up and as the water was getting warm she opened the envelope, she quickly read over it, "That moron," she murmured. She undressed and unwrapped her leg that had started bleeding again, "she cursed and got in the shower and a wash-cloth that she pressed against the bleeding wound as she washed off the rest of the evidence of the fight, and she got fresh bandages and re-wrapped the wound and changed into a fresh set of clothes.

She thought of the work-out Ryou wanted her to do, she sighed, she wanted to do it, and help humans, but with her leg like this how could she? She made her way down slowly to ease the pain,

* * *

Noah got his keys out, and was grateful he only had a short distance to go. He opened the main door and went up two flights and opened the door of his apartment. "Hey, Dad, I'm home," he shouted, and added under his breath, "for about an hour anyway."

"Hey, Noah, I'm in the kitchen," he called, and was shocked when his son walked in.

"Haven't caught the news then, I take it?" he asked and got out an icepack that he placed on his head.

"No, I assume those aliens you told me about showed up today," he correctly inferred.

"Yeah, one of them and her overgrown pet, we got out asses handed to us on a silver platter," he grumbled.

"So, we ought to get you to the hospital with some story about how you tripped down the stairs, and landed on your arm. I see Mr. Shirogane set it, but it's not gonna do any good if it's not in a cast," he smiled at his Dad, he was so understanding, and he seemed to know a little about everything.

"Yeah, I can check this out on the way to the hospital," he held up the envelope Ryou had given him and his dad turned the stove off, and grabbed his car keys. He opened the package as his dad backed up.

"He's got to be kidding! What is the old bastard thinking?" he asked, looking at his arm.

* * *

Aya unlocked the door to his home, and sighed, there wasn't much support here for him. The others would be going home to loving families while he made his way back to an empty house. Nothing but his pride had been seriously injured, while he wasn't a people person he did need some support too, every once in awhile.

He sighed, and opened the package, he would probably be the only one that could do the exercises Shirogane wanted him too, since he was the only one that hadn't been seriously injured. He read it over, it wouldn't be too hard, it would take some getting used to, but he would do it. Earth didn't have a chance if he didn't do this, so he changed into something more comfortable and started lifting some of the spare parts he had lying around, it would work until he joined a gym.

* * *

Jamie walked in, ready for some Tylenol and an ice pack, the sun was setting and she was tired. She would go to bed as soon as she read that stupid packet Ryou gave them.

"I'm home, Grandmamma!" she called, her side aching so much that she couldn't help but wonder if she broke a rib.

"Hello, darling, I take it the interview went well?" she asked from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Yeah, I started immediately," she smiled at the older woman before her, "hey, do you mind if I go to bed early, I'm not really hungry, had a lot to eat at the café and all, and I'm really tired."

"Of course not, dear, go on to bed," she gave her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek and smiled warmly.

"Thanks Grandmamma," she went into her room and opened the packet, "Damn you, Shirogane, how do you expect me to do this with this stupid wound?"

* * *

Kokoro walked into her home and was greeted by her mother, "I take it the date went well?"

"Yeah," her mother noticed her daughter bedraggled look, "oh, don't worry, he didn't do this, I just tripped on the road," she said. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, it's rather late, and I already ate," she said with a smile.

"Of course, good night," Kokoro's mother gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she went into her room and opened the envelope.

"That curmudgeon is trying to kill me," she said, thinking of the work out he wanted her to complete.

* * *

"This seems too easy, there's got to be more to this," Koakov said.

"Don't think about it, just go for it, never look a gift horse in the mouth, something the humans say," Pai said looking at the Sergeant through the crystal telecommuter.

"Of course, sir, it's just I wouldn't think after the struggle you had that it's be so simple. That a low level Chimera would be all it takes."

"We've improved a lot since then; try not to think about it. The quicker it's done the quicker you can suck up to me in an attempt to win Saeka's hand in marriage," Pai smirked, the closest he had had to a smile in a long time. He blushed, knowing that his hero knew about _that_, "Don't be embarrassed, Sergeant."

He blushed more, "Sorry, sir," he said and the General's head turned away.

"I have to go," and his face vanished from the green ball.

* * *

**These seem to be so short lately… well, I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I procrastinated with posting this, so I won't procrastinate in getting to the disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Koakov was up at 5, ready to go in his human disguise, but it wouldn't fool anyone yet. General Pai had developed a formula to give their pale skin color, dull their canines and claws, and shrink the ears, the only bad thing: it had to go directly to the blood stream via needle. He sighed holding the needle in his shaking hands. He had to get to work soon, he absolutely couldn't be late, but he couldn't stab himself either.

"Koakov, shouldn't you be leaving for work?" Saeka asked, standing in her pajamas with Zou in her hands in the common area.

"Oh, Saeka, what are you doing up?" he asked, hiding the formula behind his back.

"I was gonna take a shower," she said, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No, you aren't," he said with a smile at her, she noticed her hadn't taken the formula yet.

"Sir, are you having trouble with the formula, or did it not work? I'm sorry for prying, I just am curious, for Gran- General Pai."

"I'm sure the formula is fine, and you can call him Grandpa, with me anyway," he said comfortingly.

"Do you need help?" she asked, seeing he was trying to hide the needle behind his back. He blushed and nodded. She smiled a little, and rolled up the Sergeant's sleeve, she tied the upper arm and sterilized the needle and the spot in the crook of his arm where she would inject the serum, she looked at him apologetically and he closed his eyes and let her pop it in and out quickly.

"Aren't you going to do it?" he asked, his eyes still tightly shut, not even feeling the transformation.

She laughed, "It's done," she said and properly disposed of the needle.

"Thanks Sae-chan," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then looked at his watch, "Shit, I have to go," he ran off. She raised her hand to where he had kissed her, he had always done this sort of thing, but lately it had more of an effect on her. She shook her head, he was thirty-two and she was sixteen, it wasn't right.

She looked at Zou, "What am I thinking? How could I think such idiotic thoughts?" she asked him. He responded with a blink, Saeka laughed, set down the snow shrew and injected herself with the formula and got ready to take a shower.

"Saeka?" she heard someone ask.

She turned around, her eyes wide, "Coventry, I-I d-didn't see you there! How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Long enough, why didn't you tell us you and the Sergeant were together?"

"Because we aren't, though if it's left up to General Pai we will be," she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, well if you'll excuse me I'd like to take a shower," she ran off, leaving Zou in the family room.

"Hey," Recruse said, leaning against the entry way.

"Hey," he responded with a nod at her.

"What's got you so tense?" Recruse asked, she had become incredibly good at sensing emotions.

"Nothing," he said, he didn't want to leak this, he would let Saeka tell the others when they were ready.

"Quit lying," she said, she noticed the slightest change in pitch in his voice, one that no one else would have noticed, but her loss of sight changed her hearing ability. She knew pitch slightly rose when someone was lying, and now she saw color at each pitch, his tone had been purple when he said hello, it changed to lavender when he said nothing was bothering him.

"I'm not," he said, his pitch remaining lavender.

"Coventry, your base color is purple, not lavender," she said, she had explained the color thing to him before.

"Nothing gets by you, huh?" he teased, with a small smile.

"Not very much, come on, your tone got lower, what's bugging you?" she pressed.

"It's not my place to say, Re-Ru," he said, "well, I'm gonna go get ready," he said and returned to his room.

"Recruse, what are you doing out here on your own?" Kota asked.

She had a flash of green, "Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Yeah, just a little," he said, his voice returning to a forest green.

"As for the answer to your question, just thinking, getting ready to shoot-up?"

He rolled his eyes, "If you mean take the formula so I can go to school, yes."

"I'm gonna go get ready," she said and walked off to her room. He quickly "shot-up" and left, passing a fully ready Hibiki who was about to get his dose of the formula. The aliens were all a little anxious because Koakov had assigned them each a school and a person they were to get to know, it was rather nerve-wracking because if they could they were going to kill the mews hardly having to fight seriously at all.

* * *

"Today, we have a new student, her name is Jijo Saeka. Jijo-san tell us about yourself, where are you from?" Suzuki-Sensei said looking a notebook, copying down the day's objective while a girl with light brown hair in bunches wearing a headband stood at the front of the class, her head slightly down like she was embarrassed.

"Well, I transferred here from a school in France. My mom wanted me to stay with my grandmother who lives here in Japan, she's sick so that's why I'm here, to help her and get to spend some time with her before she passes away," the girl explained earning several comments, question, and lots of awed expressions.

"Very interesting, you may sit down next to Ottosson-san," he said in a tone that clearly suggested he wasn't really interested, "Ottosson-san, raise your hand," he instructed.

Ana raised her hand and smiled at the new girl, "It's nice to meet you, Jijo-san," she greeted her kindly and then paid attention as the teacher did a roll call. The bell rang and everyone got up, Saeka was a little confused by her schedule and had no idea where her next class was. Ana saw this and smiled at the girl, "Do you need some help finding your next class?" she kindly offered.

"_Oui_- I mean Hai," she said, correcting herself, "I'm sorry, I'm still learning Japanese, it's abit of a challenge," she apologized.

"Wow, that' really cool, it's no big deal, let me see you schedule and I'll help you out," she looked over the girls agenda and was surprised to see they had most of the same classes, with the exception of P.E and Art.

"Well I can help you out, we have the same classes for most of the day, well, except two classes, but I can help you find the gym, though I have no clue where the art room is," she confessed and the two made their way to Geometry.

* * *

Ana made her way back to the café, she had done what she could with the work out, substituting the cardio for what her doctor had recommended for physical therapy. She was nervous, even though she followed the diet to the t, but the exercise wasn't what Ryou had said, not that he would notice one day's worth, but she wouldn't be able to do cardio for a long time.

The day was a relatively easy one, or it would've been if they all didn't have problems, it was indeed slow, for which they were all grateful, but they knew it was because the café was just starting out. At the end of the day everyone had a stunning realization as they shared stories about their days, they all had a new student today, rather peculiar in their minds.

* * *

**Sorry this one took awhile to get updated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I own nothing, so let's get on to the material I don't own.**

* * *

"Have you all found your designated mew?" Koakov asked, about to report to General Pai for the week. It was Friday, and the aliens had successfully attacked twice, started befriending mews, and made sure said mews didn't know the new students they were showing around were the aliens they were fighting. All in all it had been a good week for the alien operations, the Sergeant smiled as they each confirmed his suspicion that the mews were none the wiser of their true identities.

"We all did our job, but _you_, sir, still haven't found _him_," Recruse reminded her commanding officer.

"_What_ are you talking about, Re-Ru?" Alpha asked, getting fed up with the youngest alien's superior attitude, feeling better than everyone else was _Alpha_'s job, not the blinded fifteen year-olds.

"I've been ordered not to tell, just to constantly remind our commanding officer that he has another job too, one that he hasn't done, that also means I have t4o make sure we don't kill the brats before he does," she said with an arrogant smirk.

"Recruse, that's not fair," Coventry said stiffly.

"Coventry, stop getting so nervous, I'm getting sick of seeing lavender, purple's much prettier, and what did I say about calling me Recruse?" she teased him. He blushed, it was embarrassing getting shot down every few minutes, he was nervous in the presence of "superiors" and because of their social status everyone here was technically his superior, he murmured an apology.

"Ugh, pink _really_ isn't your color, relax a little, Cove," she said.

He took a few deep breaths before saying, "Sorry, Recru- I mean Re-Ru," he still wasn't comfortable with Koakov's order for them all to be equals, and it was weird calling these people he had always been taught to grovel at by nicknames used by their close friends only.

"That's better," she said.

"If you two are done _flirting_, are we done here?" Alpha asked.

"Well, if your tone color wasn't green before it is now," Koakov mocked, "and yes, we're done, I have to go report to General Pai," he got up and left the younger aliens to talk.

"I'M NOT JELAOUS!!!!" Alpha shouted at him, he just rolled his eyes and kept walking. The young aliens talked amongst themselves for awhile before retiring for the evening, knowing they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow, they would lead another attack, and many of them actually made plans to hang out with the mews after the attack.

* * *

The mews had had a rotten week, Ryou had them training through their injuries, which after the last two attacks they all had their fair share of. Each and every one of them had the five had a grand time coming up with a story for the paramedics, and for the girls their parents.

"Look, I know you've all been working hard, but this is the third time there's been an attack and an innocent person has been killed, I can't speed up your healing, and I can't make the aliens go away, I'm glad you've at least starting returning some scratches, but you all still seem to be losing the bulk of the blood. The most we can do is try harder," Ryou said, his mind elsewhere, trying to think of an easier way to do this.

"Try harder?!" Ana screeched at him, her fists clenching.

"We've been straining our injuries to the point they're never going to get better, and we've been working our asses off, and you tell us 110% isn't fucking good enough for you?" Jamie said, fully prepared to punch Ryou in the face, but her newly injured shoulder screamed in protest, causing her to stop the attempt.

"I'm aware you've been putting in a lot, and that a lot's been taken from you, and I can assure you I'm doing to best I can with the part I have, but I don't have the muscle or the energy I used to or need for this, but I guarantee you that if I can succeed in tracking them to their current base we'll have an advantage."

"God damn it, Ryou, there comes a time when you ask too much, and we can't deliver, you've past that point!" Aya said, in agreement with Jamie.

"I can't feel any part of my body right now, because we've been doing this for so long, I'm _un_comfortably numb!" Kokoro stated her objection without cursing. Ryou knew the entire team practically hated him. The grey-haired man sighed, but knew it would be easier, if he began to love them all the way he had the last mews, or even if started to love them like grandkids, it would only cause more heartache than was necessary.

"Guys, Ryou wouldn't ask this if it weren't important, we're getting our asses kicked, yes, but we can, and will beat them, if we don't start trying harder and die now it will have been for nothing. If I'm going down I'm taking one of those floating bastards with us," Noah said. Ryou was grateful that _one_ of them got it, and luckily that _one_ had leadership material.

"Thanks, Noah, look, I'm letting you all off now, do the exercises early tonight, and then get a good night's sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a rough day," Ryou said with a half-hearted smile, and turned away as they went to leave.

They all were exceedingly glad, and Noah was the only one to stay, Ryou was leaning against a chair and the murmur of good-byes faded, he was about to go downstairs when he heard someone say, "Would you like help getting down or upstairs?"

"Noah, what are you still doing here? Go home," he said confused.

"No, you're here by yourself, Kokoro and Ana are waiting outside, but I told them I'd be a few minutes. I know you usually go downstairs after we leave, I figured I'd help out, and after I take both of the girls home I could come back and help you out," he said aware of the leader's hardships of living by himself.

"Two girls, that's a bit much don't you think?" he teased, "Look, you should go enjoy your evening, it's Friday, don't you have anything better to do?"

"My dad's out of town, and I'm off work, we normally watch movies all night, Aya invited me over but that's not until later, I have no problems helping you down the stairs and then making dinner for you and then running," he said. Ryou smiled and nodded, Noah really was the only mew that didn't hate the very thought of the old man. After he got Ryou in his chair in front of the large screen he got outside as quickly as he could with his newly sprained rib.

He led the girls to where he had parked his new car, he hadn't asked for it but his Dad got him an extravagant every year on the "anniversary of the divorce", that had consequently been the day he sprained his rib, so he was glad not to have to walk to school with that.

"What did Ryou want?" Ana asked bitterly.

"Nothing, I just figured he could use some help down the stairs, he's not in the best shape of his life you know?" Noah said as he turned the key in the ignition.

"You're so thoughtful," Kokoro said, and added, "he doesn't deserve that, he puts us in worse shape than him, and he's what? 104?"

"You guys should cut him some slack," Noah replied, turning uncomfortably with a grunt to back out of his parking space.

"Yeah right," Ana said bitterly, looking at her wrapped leg and feeling the bandages on her head, she should've still been at home one bed rest, but no, she just had to save the world.

"Don't be so resentful," he said, critically, Ryou reminded Noah a lot of his grandfather back in states, so he was used to general curmudgeon nonsense, and realized Ryou just wanted his old life back, something the fifteen year-old could relate to.

_~After the Girls are Back Home~_

The bell above the café door rang but Ryou didn't hear it over the sound of the keys and his hearing wasn't what it had been, "Eh, it's really warm down here, I think those machines get used so much they're about to overheat," Noah said startling the old man.

"Don't do that," Ryou scowled, "I'm always armed, if I had mistaken you for an alien you'd be dead," he said critically.

"Sorry, won't happen again," Noah said, "but really, it is hot, I'm taking my shirt off," Noah continued and pulled off the button up collared shirt revealing a not overly muscled wrapped torso.

"I see you've been doing what you can," Ryou said looking at the boys improved muscles.

"Yeah, I guess," he frowned at his body that he felt should've been in better shape.

"Look, I understand you've been doing the training the way you should and properly resting the injuries, but from what I see you're doing better than I expected," Ryou assured him.

"I know, but it's just not enough and that's frustrating. But whatever, I'm here to help you not complain to you, you get enough of that from the others. What exactly do you do down here?" he changed the subject.

"You seem to have gone soft, Ryou," Pai's face flashed up on the screen.

"Pai, or is it General Pai now?" Ryou asked with a smile.

"General Pai, but I'm just here to deliver a warning, you're going to be attacked tomorrow, I'll let you have your moment with the boy," Ryou smiled at his old friend as the alien who also now had snow-white hair informed him of what was going on.

"Thanks, General, I guess I'll see one of your soldiers tomorrow," he saluted the alien and the screen went blank.

"You're communicating with the alien General?!" Noah said, hinting at a treason accusation.

"Yes, but as you can see he's not completely on their side, now you know there's an attack tomorrow, that would be Mew Lettuce's husband, he'll forever feel guilty if he doesn't help us out somehow, because Pai doesn't hate humans," Ryou explained. Noah walked to the stairs, his back facing Ryou.

"Right, well, it's starting to get late, how about some dinner?" Noah asked, feeling embarrassed he had made that incredibly foolish mistake.

"Sure, there's all sorts of ingredients in the kitchen, what's that tattoo say? I think that reads, 'γνῶθι σεαυτόν gnōthi seauton,' what's it translate to?" Ryou asked.

"Know thyself, it's Greek, all right, I'll come down and get you when dinner's ready."

* * *

**So, these seem to be staying shorter than I'd like, but I guess I can't call it short because it's about an average length for these chapters, oh well. I hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nother update, well that's just the result of the football game being on and me being too stubborn to go to bed while the rest of my family is still up.**

* * *

Koakov decided it was time for his debut to the mews, he needed a hands on experience of what they were up against, he would bring two others who hadn't seen the mews in action yet, Recruse, Hibiki, and Alpha were the only ones who had seen them, Saeka wasn't a fighter, so bringing her wasn't an option, he could chose between Kota, Ithaca, Coventry, and he really had issues with Ithaca, so he was going to exclude the smoker, and take the other two who hadn't yet seen any combat.

"Kota, Cove, can you two come here?" he asked, and Ithaca went outside to smoke a cigarette.

"What is it, Koakov?" Kota asked bluntly, he followed Sergeant's order to treat him like an equal a little too well for the older aliens liking.

"You two are coming with me for the attack at noon," he said, seeing their expectant looks added, "that's all."

"Thank you for this opportunity," Coventry said and bit his tongue to avoid saying "sir".

"Don't thank me, you two and Ithaca are the only ones yet to see combat, and I want two men for back up," Koakov explained, not saying why he wasn't bringing Ithaca, who was an amazing fighter. The two just nodded and then set off to make plans for the attack later.

Saeka came up with a laundry basket at her hip, "Are you sure that's the best move?"

"What do you mean, Sae-chan?"

"It's not my place to say," Saeka said with a blush, "but Ithaca is our best fighter, and I know you dislike him, but if we're trying to win then taking him and Coventry would probably be the best move."

"Why Coventry over Kota?" he asked.

"It's stupid, I shouldn't have said anything," she murmured.

"Saeka, spit it out, if it makes you feel better that's an order," he said trying to conceal a smile.

"Kota's too smart for his own good as a soldier, when given an order he thinks before acting, that's not what a soldier is supposed to be trained to do. Soldier's are trained to just act, and when given an order act without so much as hesitating for a half-second. Coventry wouldn't hesitate for a millisecond if you gave him an order, he's a perfect soldier," she told him, and then muttered, "it was dumb, I'm sorry I said anything.

"No, you make a good point, and I should've thought of that," he smiled at her, "you're a great tactician," he told her.

"I don't know about that," she said, "well, I do have laundry to fold, so I'll leave you to think about the upcoming battle at noon, sir," she said and left the room, leaving the Sergeant gaping, he just couldn't figure this girl out. She was a shy quite serving girl one minute, and then she was a brilliant soldier the next.

"Confused?" Recruse asked sensing it in the feel of the room.

"Completely," he admitted, he knew he couldn't hide his feelings for Saeka from Recruse, not that he cared, but he knew it embarrassed the younger alien and embarrassing her wouldn't win him any brownie points.

Recruse let out a tinkling little laugh that seemed vaguely out of character, "She's a little minx, our Saeka, now isn't she?"

"Re-Ru," he said warningly, he didn't like it when people made fun of his little girl.

"Whoa, from royal blue to purple, some serious anger, calm down, I'm just teasing," she said actually backing up from the Sergeant.

"How does purple represent anger?" he changed the subject, his confusion changing from Saeka's personality to Recruse's strange color-hearing.

"Blue and red make purple," she explained, as if it was so simple it was unbelievable he didn't know.

"What base color is Saeka?" he asked her with a curious expression on his face as he changed the subject yet again.

"A turquoise sort of color, now maybe you should listen to the girl and contemplate the upcoming battle," Recruse said letting out another tinkling little laugh that eerily seemed to linger even after she left the room.

The day seemed to drag on forever for the three aliens that were going to battle, and the other five could feel the anxiety in the air. They had beaten the mews each time, but so far it had seemed too easy, like the mews were just waiting for something to unleash their full potential. When the clock struck noon Koakov gathered Kota and Coventry, earning a head shake from Saeka but they set out ready for a fight.

"What's first, Sergeant?" Coventry asked, standing up straight and looking alert.

"We unleash a Chimera, level two I think," Kota said, he was sort of slouching, with a bored look on his face, Koakov saw Saeka's point immediately.

"That's my call, not yours Kota; this is a situation where you're to treat me like a commanding officer, not your friend or roommate or whatever you think of me as," Koakov warned them, well more Kota than Coventry.

"All right, what's your call then, sir?" Kota asked, knowing better than to mess with the Sergeant.

"Chimera, level 1," he said, then nodded at Coventry, who wasn't exceedingly powerful but he could manage a level 1. Coventry immediately produced a fusion parasite, and then fused it with a nearby bird.

As the impulsive alien did this his teammate asked the sergeant, "Is that wise, the mews did defeat a level one last time?"

"Makoto, remember your place," the elder alien warned, Kota was beginning to set the man's teeth on edge. The bird began its attack of the city, circling and dive-bombing buildings, cars, and people. The mews arrived in a matter of minutes, causing a curse from the Sergeant.

"Damn, it's like they knew we were coming!" he said as Coventry looked alert, waiting for an order, and Kota tried to look attentive, but just couldn't get that scornful look out of his eyes.

"Sir, awaiting an order, sir," Coventry asked with a salute.

"Let's introduce ourselves to the mews," he said and the three teleported down, as the air started to ripple in front of them Aya snarled his black and white tail swishing angrily.

"We have company," he grumbled pulling out his scythe.

"Just what we need, more complications," Jamie said firing an attack at the bird, barely hitting its wing, but still causing a wail of agony from the creature.

"Guys, keep it together, all they'll do is try to distract us, we have to beat this thing, even it means breaking the last of our bones, we can't let them win," Noah said, his tail wagging inspiringly showing he was still happy even though they were in a tight spot, but his ears twitched nervously, letting them know it really was severe.

"So, the little puppy is the leader," Koakov teased with a smirk.

"It would seem so, Sergeant," Coventry responded.

"Damn it, how many of you bastards are here? We haven't had a repeat offender yet!" Jamie exclaimed angrily.

"Language, Mew Jamie," Noah warned her, knowing it bothered Ana and Kokoro.

"Who put you in charge, anyway, Mew Clay?" Aya snapped.

"Mew Aya, Mew Clay isn't the enemy," Mew Pineapple said, her tail swinging behind her as she jumped out of the way of the birds dive-bomb.

"So, I think some introductions are in order," Mew Kokoro said with a polite looking smile on his face.

"Allow me," Koakov said with a flourishing bow, "I am Sergeant Koakov, and these cadets are Kota and Coventry," he said gesturing to each of the aliens as he said their name.

"So, we already know you five, should we cut the crap and get to the fighting?" Kota said bored.

"Do we have to do this today?" Mew Clay asked and fired an attack hitting the bird dead on and the Chimera disappeared.

"Hmm, you have gotten better. Ah well, no matter, we'll still destroy you," Koakov said summoning two short blades, Kota looked at him critically but Coventry summoned his staff without a second of thought. He glared at Kota who then reluctantly called forth his bow and a few arrows, stringing the bow, ready to fire, both of them just waiting for the order.

"That's not your job and you know it," Ryou said, coming out from behind a tree.

"_You_," Koakov hissed at the old man.

"Koakov, my, my, you've grown since I last saw you," he said and the Sergeant's lip pulled back in a snarl.

"You don't know me," he growled.

"Ah, but I do, tsk tsk, your father would be _so_ disappointed in you," he said to the Sergeant critically.

"You don't know what my father would be proud of," Sergeant Koakov turned his head ashamed, but still challenging him.

"If anything I think it's the other way around, why Koakov? You ought to fight for his values, not fight against everything he ever loved," Ryou pleaded, trying to end the war before it started.

"No, hell no, this is what he would've wanted," Koakov snarled, and then turned to the two confused aliens, "we're at full liberty to kill all five of them now, unleash a level five."

* * *

**Yay for cliff-hangers, who is Koakov's father? Will the injured mews be able to handle a level five? Find out next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Darlings, I know people are busy, and the fact that this story was still on page one a week later is definite proof, but it **_**has**_** been over a week, and I have had **_**one**_** review for the last few chapters, that's very disheartening. Honestly, darlings, it's depressing, I know I haven't been timely with **_**this**_** update, but I did notify you that I had testing this week, and I even managed two updates. I don't want to call you out or offend you, but please, review, it's s**_**o**_** much more encouraging as many of you know, especially when you've just been told you have a mono and want to go to bed all the time. Well I suppose I should get on with it before I fall asleep.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"L-level five?" Kota asked freezing up, his shoulders tensed, his arms frozen in mid movement, and his eyes wide.

Koakov's gaze was one to strike terror into the hearts of the bravest of men, through his teeth he snarled, "I _said_ unleash a level five, _DO IT!"_

Coventry was unable, and Kota was about to shit his pants, so the enraged officer pulled out a parasite and grabbed Kokoro's brown belly top and stole merged her soul with the parasite. She screamed out and her body dropped to the ground.

"How dare you!" Ana screeched at him lashing her attack at him in fury, barely even aiming. A fox that was about six and half feet tall stood erect floating next to the general, it was very beautiful, with a pretty face and coat, as well as a very feminine figure with very feminine err… features, yeah, let's go with that. She was also armed with two shotguns.

"Well, my Chimera, _kill them!"_ Koakov said with a smile and an insane gleam in his eyes.

The fox responded with a sort of barking sound and Koakov's smile grew as she took aim at one of them and began firing. There was a scream as a bullet hit home in Noah's chest.

"NOAH!" Ana cried out, rushing to his side, his breathing was heavy and the color was quickly leaving his cheeks, and as she held the mew leader her hands became drenched in his blood.

"No, you have to fight, this isn't worth anything if you don't stop them," Noah said, loud enough for all of them to hear.

"You go too far Koakov!" Ryou shouted and made his way towards the boy but the Sergeant knocked him down.

"You monster!" Ana yelled, and continued "How _dare_ you push Shirogane like that, how _dare_ you turn Kokoro into a monster, how _dare_ you hurt Noah? I'll never forgive you!" she lunged at Koakov and Jamie as Aya started trying to return Kokoro to normal, knowing she'd be unharmed when they defeated the mew.

"Not so fast," Kota said drawing up an arrow, "Raimei Arashi Koogeki!" he shouted; the arrow caught fire, it started pouring, and the sky lit up with lightening as he released the arrow that Aya narrowly avoided. The mews looked up at the sky confused by the storms sudden presence and Koakov laughed.

"Nice work, Kota!" he said and knocked Ana to the side as she lunged at him again.

Aya fired his attack once again this time aiming at Koakov instead of Kokoro, and the alien dropped to his knees, clutching his side, Coventry gasped and then threw Aya down in front of the apparently dying Sergeant, who smirked and stabbed at the boy with one of his blades before he could react.

"Aya, don't worry, I'll save you," Jamie muttered pulling up her revolver, about to aim, "Ribbon Moonlight Big-Bang!" she cried as she pulled the trigger, sending not only a stream of silver bullets but also a flash of light that stunned everyone accompanied by a rumbling sound louder than the last roll of thunder.

The light cleared and Jamie looked anxiously to see if Koakov was still alive, "Damn you, Koakov!" she swore seeing he was standing, cleaning blood off of his sword.

"Die, Mew Mews!" Kota said firing another arrow, aiming first at Jamie, then suddenly changing his approach to fire this time at Ryou. Noah, with all the energy he had shoved him out of the way, the arrow going clean threw is bad arm, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain.

He snarled and fired another this time at Ana, "Ribbon! Pineapple Protection!" she shouted just before it hit her and threw her headband the arrow bounced off of the protective ring and hit Kokoro right in the chest.

There was a whimper and the Chimera clutched at it and pulled it out, but before she could completely recover there was a whisper of, "I'm sorry. Ribbon Clay Inferno!" and a crossbow bolt hit home in the same spot the arrow had. Kokoro burst into flames, causing a series of whimpers and cries as she spent several minutes being engulfed in flames.

Ana held up her headband again, "Ribbon! Pineapple Chop!" she shouted and the boomerang-like headband hit the enflamed Chimera and the fox dropped to her feet, about finished. Jamie fired her attack one more time, this time at Kokoro, it finally finished her.

Kokoro's soul drifted back down to her body, she coughed and sat up again, Koakov howled in fury and threw his sword at Kokoro, who hadn't had enough time to recover, she turned so it only grazed her arm, but it was still painful. She struggled up and got out her weapon, raising it she looked at the aliens with a glare, "Ribbon Blazing Heart!" she shouted and the embellishments on her weapon began glowing and a brown beam of light shot forth, knocking Coventry to the ground.

The shock of the mews defeating a level five was starting to bring Koakov back to his senses, "We'll see you next time," he muttered and the three disappeared.

Aya was still clutching his side, but saw a building on fire and muttered, "Ribbon Oblivion Ice!" and the fire froze over. Ryou instructed them all to de-transform and then called an ambulance because he knew at least two of them were walking a fine line between life and death.

~Several Hours Later in the Hospital~

Noah opened his eyes slowly, closing them at first because of the brightness of the light, and then opened them again to be met with a searing pain in his side, arm, and, most of all, chest. He looked around the room in confusion, when did he get to the hospital?

"You're awake!" he heard a now-oh-so-familiar voice squeal with delight, Ana went to give him a hug and then remembered each of his injuries and decided that wouldn't be a good idea. He just nodded and tried to smile, she frowned, "I'll go get the nurse so she can get you more painkiller," Ana said and left the room.

Ryou walked in, "Just got back from checking on Aya, he's still out, glad to see you're up," he patted the boys leg causing a cringe and a half from Noah. "Sorry, didn't realize the painkillers hadn't kicked in.

"It's ok," he said, and as he clutched his chest realized that was a big mistake.

"I guess I don't need to tell you not to talk," Ryou teased, and then his expression grew somber. "This time it's my fault," he said, causing an odd look from Noah, "more than usual don't rub it in, I mean if I hadn't shown up Koakov wouldn't have gone crazy like that, none of you would've none about him being-" Ryou stopped himself, "_his_ son." Noah looked at him critically, "I swore I'd never tell, I'm not breaking that promise, not to _him_ anyway. But anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, because this really is my fault, and that I'm immensely proud of you."

Noah opened his mouth to protest, but then the nurse than came in with Ana close on her tail.

Ana glared at Ryou and then sat back down next to Noah's bed, "So, you were some bad accident, huh?" the nurse asked the Dhole Mew. He just nodded, and responded to each of the questions with a nod or shake of his head.

"My dad," he said, before the nurse gave him the painkiller, and clutched his chest again after speaking.

"Sure, we'll call him," Ryou said, "but you really shouldn't talk," Noah nodded at this and then the nurse kicked him out for a moment as she dosed the two injured mews and checked their vitals, changed bandages, and all that sort of wonderful nonsense that nurses do before allowing him to return.

"I called your Dad," Ryou said, and Ana moved back to his bed side again. He smiled at her warmly and grabbed her hand, Ryou walked out with the nurse to leave the two alone, and go check on Aya again. Ryou came in and sat next to the teenage girl. She immediately tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Jamie you can hold his hand, it's okay," he said with a smile at her. She wearily returned it, the battle had clearly had an enormous effect on her, both emotionally and physically; her soft gaze then became hard and piercing.

"This is your fault, you know?" she said, her voice full of steel as she accused the old man.

"I know, I feel awful, Koakov would've kept his cool if I hadn't shown up," this had bothered Ryou from the start, he shouldn't have provoked the alien as much, no matter what he felt he owed the Sergeant's father.

"At least you know, if anything happens to him I swear I'll shove your ass down your fucking throat, Jamie threatened, but the steel in her eyes was a little less than it would normally have been, she was too exhausted to actually come up with something.

"Fair enough," he said with a warm smile at her. Then his expression grew concerned, and he put his hand on her shoulder, "Well, how are you doing, just because you weren't shot and stabbed doesn't mean you're all sunshine and daisies?" he was concerned for Aya, but was more worried about Jamie because she wouldn't leave his side to let her own battle scars heal.

"I don't know, I guess I'm too worried about Aya to focus on what's hurting I'm glad they're letting us share a room," she said lightly stroking Aya's hand.

"Yeah, maybe you should get some rest yourself; you aren't in top condition, and need to heal too."

"I will," she paused, "eventually."

He patted her leg and rose, "I'll be back later, since you and Ana are babying Noah and Aya I think Kokoro needs some attention."Jamie smiled and nodded at him, and he smiled back and left the room.

Kokoro was trying to fall asleep, she had enough painkillers, but she just couldn't. She knew the reason she couldn't was stupid and selfish but she was upset she was the one in her own room. It was silly but she had never shared a room with someone, and she already felt that she wasn't as much a part of the team as everyone else.

Ana and Noah, though both completely oblivious to the fact, were perfect for each other, and Jamie was starting to wage war on Aya's distant heart. And that left her out of the picture, not completely, because she _was,_ in fact, very good friends with Ana and Noah. She also enjoyed hanging out with Jamie, but Aya was an acquired taste, his personality just wasn't all that likeable. But she had been an obstacle in the winning of the first battle, not an asset, and that hurt her a lot.

"Can I come in?" Ryou asked, poking his head in the room, disturbing he self-pitying thoughts.

"It's not like I can stop you," she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"If you don't want me in here I won't come in, but considering there's an odd number of mews and you ended up on you own I figured some company might be in order.

"How are the others?" she asked, grudgingly allowing the older man that had ruined her life to come in.

"If Ana and Jamie stop worrying so much about everyone else and get some of their own rest then everyone should be ok in due time," he said, sitting down on a chair on the left side of her bed.

"That's good, I didn't do too much of that to them, did I?" Kokoro asked, really worried she had almost killed one of her team mates.

"I want you to know _you_ didn't do anything, the Chimera shot Noah in the chest, but _you_ didn't do anything."

"Oh my God, I nearly killed him," she said, tears welling up in her eyes, she placed a hand on her forehead and looked down.

"No, you didn't, the aliens almost did. Besides, you know Noah better than me, and he isn't one to let something like a bullet take him out," Ryou said with a smile at her.

Kokoro tried not to laugh, "Yeah, I guess not," Kokoro smiled and then a thought occurred to her.

"What are we gonna tell our parents? None of us are accident prone, the café wasn't attacked, and there's no way all five of us would've been out running errands at the same time abandoning the café at the busiest time of the day."

"None of our parents are in communication and they aren't going to come at the same time, and since it's only an issue with you three girls, Jamie was off shift and in a car accident, Ana was running errands and encountered the monster downtown as she was shopping, and with you there was another incident at the café. It's just because of severity of new injuries, not any other reason," he explained.

The nurse then came into to Kokoro's room, "Sir, you should probably start saying good-bye because visiting hours are just about over."

"I'll see you later, Kokoro," Ryou said, and then thanked the nurse, and left the hospital after saying good-bye to the other four.

* * *

Koakov swore and punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole, how could they have lost?

"Sir, if you keep doing that you're going to tear down the wall," Saeka said, and lugged a punching bag over, "Way I suggest hitting this instead?"

"Saeka, what are you doing in here? I said I wanted to be alone," he huffed, crossing his arms frustrated.

"I could hear you breaking the wall, and I figured I'd save myself some spackling," she said and held up a can of the white goop.

"The door was locked though," he protested since she hadn't teleported in.

"I have a key to all the rooms for cleaning purposes, punching the wall may make you feel better emotionally, but your fist will thank me later, and you may not want to talk about it, but there are better ways to deal with whatever's bothering you," she hesitated for a second, and then continued after taking a deep breath, "I like to get into my human disguise and go down to the beach, let my hair down and just think, you know, a calm environment leads to a calm individual," she offered her hand to him.

"Maybe that works for you, but I really doubt-"

"Shh," she cut him off and put got on her tip toes to put a finger to his lips, "trust me," she whispered.

"All right, give me a minute to change," he said and she nodded and went to do so herself.

~10 minutes later~

Koakov didn't really know what he was supposed to wear, it was winter so he knew to dress warmly, but it was more a matter of what sort of occasion was this, he eventually decided on a pair of black jeans with a rough wash on them, a pair of black combat boots, a white button up shirt a black open suit jacket, and a loose red tie. All in all he though he looked good and the jacket kept him warm despite its corporate origins.

Saeka on the other hand, knew exactly what she was wearing: a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of Ugg boots, a white blouse with a blue argyle sweater over top it, along with a structured black jacket with just one button. Her make-up was done exquisitely, with a light-almost-white-blue eye shadow to highlight her eyes and then a grey shadow over her eye lids and a bit of eyeliner worked into her lash line topped with mascara and a light pink lip stick and gloss. She let her hair down instead of putting it in its customary bunches.

"Ready?" he asked her, after knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yes," she came out and grabbed his hand to teleport them to the beach. Koakov was stunned; he hadn't been to a human beach before.

"It's beautiful," he said, awestruck, all this had made him almost completely forget why he had made the trip.

"It's the pollution; it makes the sunset stand out more and gives it more vibrant color," Saeka explained.

"Yeah," he said and sat down on a nearby rock, she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked him.

"Yes, and no. What happened is I let my emotions get the best of me."

"How so?" she inquired, trying to let him let this go.

"Ryou Shirogane showed up, and he said some things that I've certainly thought about."

"Ryou Shirogane, Grandpa mentioned him a few time, creator of the mews, isn't he dead yet?"

"No, and both your grandfather and Shirogane knew my father, Shirogane brought up the fact that he wouldn't be proud of what I was doing."

"You're doing the right thing, Koakov, are people are suffering while theirs are spoiled and destroying the wonder they have. They don't know what they're doing, we can change it, make it better. I've never been one to support violence, I question why we fight, but I see them and it makes me so angry," she said.

"Who are we to judge, that's what father always said, and I always believed that, but then he got sick, and I mean, I never even knew my mother she died shortly after I was born, and that left me and my three older siblings, two of which of died since. I can't leave them to those conditions, where it's not safe to breathe the air, and if I have kids, and a wife," his eyes darted to her, but they quickly darted back to the ocean, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them and there was something I could do."

"It's nice that you care so much, and your wife is going to be a lucky woman. Feeling better?" she asked with a smile up at him.

"Yeah," he smiled said and returned the smile.

* * *

Recruse was in the family room, listening to music trying to find reason not to go kill the Sergeant only a few hundred feet away when Coventry came in, looking shaken.

"God, I'm such an idiot!" Coventry said, banging his fists on the counter, the sudden noise startled Recruse and she jumped a little.

"Damn, Cove, give a girl a heart attack, why don't you?" she berated him.

He just shook his head, "Sorry," he said.

"No one blames you for the idiot's failure, he over reacted to Ryou Shirogane's taunting," Recruse reassured him, and places her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off.

"No, we all failed, we're a team, meaning we all share the blame, that's what I thought anyway," he said, shaking his head. "Who am I kidding? I don't have a clue about anything anymore!" he said, pulling at his hair and slinking down to the floor.

"That makes two of us, though somehow I think it's harder for you, I at least had sight, you getting this new vision of the world that you've never had to deal with, I just have to adjust to moving with shadow and what-not," she said, putting her arm around the boy two years older than her. He just stayed silent, trying to gather his thoughts.

* * *

Kota slammed the door, stupid emotional sergeant, stupid self-contradicting sergeant! He kicked his desk and swore seeing the hole he had punctured in it.

"Nice one, Kota," Hibiki teased the alien for the hole and the language.

"Shut up, Hibiki, no one asked you," he growled.

"Dude, calm down, you lost, it happens sometimes, we'll just come up with a better plan," Hibiki said, trying to comfort his friend.

"It doesn't matter, the reason we lost is Sergeant Koakov wouldn't let me execute a plan my way, he unleashed a level one, than got pissed, and then unleashed a level five, and there was no strategy!"

"You won't always get stuck with him, relax," Hibiki said in a seeming nonchalant way but Kota knew he was really trying, and really concerned.

"I know, it's just so fucking wrong!" he said.

"Why don't we just play Modern Warfare 2 to get you mind off of it?" Hibiki suggested and handed him a controller and a challenge that he eagerly took up.

* * *

**So yeah, there we go.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, you guys should start cursing the stats page because I'm ready to murder people. I've had ****62**** visitors to Freedom Fighters this month, and 11 last chapter, and how many reviews did I have? Two, I had two! I don't like it when authors put a review limit, but seriously, I might if I don't get more reviews! So I'm sorry for this rant, and for those that have been consistently reviewing thank you, but the rest of you… Oh, and to those who were worried, I still can't do anything strenuous for awhile, but the worst is over, and I'm back in school and all that, so thanks to those whose prayers (or thoughts) lifted me up while I was sick.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Kokoro's mother was absolutely livid, she had a hard time believing everything that had happened since Kokoro started working at the café was sheer clumsiness at the café.

"Mom, please, you're overreacting," Kokoro said to her mother her was ranting to her daughter about how unhappy she was about the whole thing.

"No, I'm not, you've broken so many bones in the past month it's not even funny, that Shirogane character worries me, he's not running that place responsibilities if all his workers are in the hospital!" Ryou avoided the room like the plague, but was tapped on the shoulder by a boy with brown shaggy hair and grey eyes.

"Excuse me, sir, could you tell me which room Arata-chan is in?"

"Who's asking?" Ryou eyes the boy suspiciously.

"Jijo Coventry, sir, a friend of hers from school."

Ryou gestured to the proper door, "Go in, but be warned, her mother's absolutely furious because of what happened," Ryou said.

"Thanks," he smiled and knocked on the door, Kokoro's mother answered and eyed him oddly.

"Who are you?"

"Jijo Coventry, a friend of Arata-chan's from school," he smiled at her, she seemed to ponder this for a moment, closed the door for a second and talked to Kokoro, then left the room, giving him permission to go in. "Hey, Arata-chan," he greeted Kokoro.

"Jijo-san, what are you doing here?" Kokoro asked the tall brown haired boy, she was very confused as to how he had found out she in the hospital.

"Just thought I'd see how you were doing, I heard there was an accident at the café, and wanted to make sure you were ok," he smiled at her, making her all the less likely to ever suspect that he was partly responsible for her condition.

"That was awfully sweet," Kokoro said with a warm smile at the alien, "it's nice to know someone cares."

"You've been a good friend, and helped me find my way, of course I'd be worried about you," his phone started to ring, he looked at it and saw it was Koakov, "eh, it's my dad, do you mind if I take this?" he asked her with an apologetic look. "Moshi moshi?"

"Coventry, where are you?"

"Hospital, I told Re-Ru I was leaving, didn't she tell you?"

"Huh? I didn't ask her, look, you've got to get back, we have a problem," Koakov said urgently.

"All right, I'll be there right away," he responded, she looked at him confused.

"Who's Re-Ru? Is everything ok?"

He laughed, 'Re-Ru's my little sister, and it should be ok, but my dog got hit by a car and his leg's broken, but it doesn't sound like anything I need to be too worried about, but Re-Ru's distraught, so I gotta go, I hope you aren't mad," he apologized.

"No, not all, I just get a little lonely, it was nice of you to visit," she smiled a half hearted smile at him.

"I'll make it up to you, I'll send Takahashi-san over later," he offered, she smiled at him.

"I'd like that," she said and he nodded at her and then left, and once he was sure he was alone and unwatched he teleported home.

* * *

Ana kept looking over at Noah and his father from her bed, they were laughing (well his father was laughing and he was trying to hold back so he wouldn't hurt himself), having a good time despite the circumstance. She sighed, her parents hadn't gotten the word, and she couldn't say she was surprised. On nights her father was actually home her parents generally disconnected the phones. She shifted, trying to get comfortable, her broken rib not allowing her to do that, not that her fractured leg helped, nor did the healing concussion, but she couldn't do anything about any of that, she'd have to deal with it, just like she'd have to try to get some rest eventually. She closed her eyes, trying to get some rest, eventually drifting off, and then Noah looked over.

She wasn't in tip top condition, and a hospital gown wasn't the most flattering of attire, but he couldn't help but feel she looked beautiful. She had been such a support system for him, almost more so than his own father had been, his dad was great but he couldn't completely understand what he was going through. He frowned, thinking about that because he noticed that Ana hadn't had any visitors, and she had it worse than he did, she couldn't tell her parents.

"Noah, are you ok?" his Dad asked with a frown after his son didn't answer when asked if he was hungry.

"Yeah, just thinking, Ana hasn't had any visitors yet," he mentioned, his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper, but his arm what was causing him the most pain.

"Well, when she wakes up I'll fix that," he said and the girl shifted, he smiled at his son.

"Thanks, Dad," he said with a smile, and then frowned and said lightly, "Dad, could you get the nurse, the bandages on my arm is saturated." His father nodded and went to get the nurse. He craned his neck to look at the sleeping blonde with a smile.

* * *

Jamie smiled at her fuming Grandmother, "Grandmamma, please calm down, your constant complaining is giving me a headache, the one you _need_ to talk to about this is Shirogane-san."

"And why would _that_ be the case? _Shirogane_ wasn't driving the car, _you_ were," her eye twitched with momentary anger, stupid made up story.

"Look, I was on break and some bastard hit me, ok, this accident wasn't my fault," she said, and she was right, this was _not_ her fault, but it wasn't an accident either. But regardless of accident or not, she had two broken ribs, and a sprained knee.

"Well, you should've said so in the first place," her grandmother said with a huff.

"But I did, Grandmamma, I did, I do believe you're brains gone to mush, oh, and to think I thought I would never have to worry about taking care of you in your dotage," she teased, she had mentioned that the accident was another drivers fault, but she was only teasing about her guardian's age.

"Well, look who's talking about being taken care of, Ms. I-was-just-in-a-car-accident-at-16, and if you keep getting hurt so damn much you'll be even worse than I am," her grandmother retorted, if Aya had ever wondered where Jamie's attitude came from it was now clear.

"Shit happens, Grandmamma. Look, why don't you let me get some sleep? You could talk to Haki-san, he hasn't had any visitors," she suggested and tried to get into a comfortable position.

Her grandmother went over the boy's bed, she looked him over, "So, you would Haki-san, I assume."

"Hai," he said calmly, he didn't want to annoy this woman he just wasn't in the mood.

"What exactly happened to you?" the elderly woman asked, crossing her arms as she sat down next to his bed.

"I was on my way to work and got shot," he shrugged, it wasn't a complete lie, he did get shot (with an arrow) and he was on his way to work, just not the work she believed he was.

"So, you were off shift as well?" it seemed odd that the café could function with three employees.

"Hai, I was running a little behind, but I wasn't officially late until 12:30, and by then I was in the hospital," he said, it was a blatant lie, but then again everything had to be.

"So, where are your parents?" she asked, looking at the boy critically.

"Don't know, don't particularly care," he admitted, finally the complete truth.

"Oh really, why's that?" she asked, she could tell there was more than met the eye to this boy, and if he was going to be around her Jamielee than she was going to find out everything she could about him, and this seemed significant.

"I don't really like to talk about it," he shrugged, and then winced.

"That's the arrogance of today's youth, let me guess, got kicked out, ran away, or what?" she asked.

"I said I don't like talking about, I wouldn't talk to a professional about, and I certainly won't talk to Foster-san's great-grandmother about it," he this was just her grandmother, but he decided he'd jab at it.

"Excuse me boy! I happen to be her grandmamma, not her great-grandmother!" the jab had clearly gotten to her, he smiled.

"Sorry, innocent mistake," he said and then his expression got serious. "Look, I could've asked you where Foster-san's parents are, and I didn't, all of us have a mutual agreement not to talk about our families, none of us wanna let the others know how screwed up our lives are," Aya said point blank.

"Well, I don't think anyone really is going to make judgments, and if they are who needs the bitches? But I suppose yours is the attitude of today's youth," she said with a shrug and regretful sigh.

Aya suppressed a laugh, half because he didn't want her to hear and half because he knew it would hurt like hell, "You really think people aren't going to make judgments? And it's not unjustified, your family has a big part of making you who you are, of course we make decisions based off of where others come from," then for emphasis he added, "and it's not a problem unique to this generation."

"Well I suppose not, but really darling, try not to think too much of it, no one is an exact replica of his or her parents," she said, thinking of the way her daughter had turned out, and then what had happened to her husband and son-in-law.

"I certainly hope not," he said and shuddered at the thought of ever forcing a person to go through the situation he had lived.

"I'd be proud to be the spitting image of my father," Jamie piped in, starting to wake up.

"I don't doubt that," her Grandmother said with a small smile at the girl.

"And Papa was proud to be like Grand-pappy," she muttered, still half-asleep.

"Shush, dear," her grandmother said and pushed the girls black hair back off her face, "go back to sleep," she went to pull the covers up for the fifteen year old and noticed that the bandages for her side needed replacing. "I'm going to fetch the nurse, do you need anything?" she asked Aya.

"No, thanks though," he smiled at her, and she nodded as she left the room.

* * *

**Hmm, what was that scene between Coventry and Kokoro? What did Koakov want? Who is Takahashi-san? What all will be revealed to Mr. Clay and Jamie's Grandmamma? Find out next chapter! **

**I just love cheesy radio show endings!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Must I be that person? I **_**really**_** don't want to set a review limit, but I got three reviews and six visitors compared to last chapter's 11, but still, that's half the audience keeping their mouth shut. So that makes me think half the audience doesn't care, which is disconcerting. So enough of that, thanks to DragonTamer94, Ella and Jakito, and Nighttime Noir Neko-chan for actually reviewing, I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Limerick Disclaimer:**

**There once was an authoress name Cy**

**Who, if she said this is mine, she would lie**

**She does not own the canon**

**Or characters made by those who are fans of**

**TMM that she won't write of again unless you reply**

* * *

Coventry stood with his hands on his hips in the room, "_This_ is the emergency?" he glared at Koakov.

"What?" Koakov seemed surprised that his number one soldier thought light of the issue.

"Koakov, General Pai coming in a week does not consist of an emergency. I was building some mew trust," then he reminded the Koakov, "as you told me to do."

"We need to get the warehouse in shape, it looks like crap!"

Coventry looked around, he couldn't spot a speck of dust thanks to Saeka, "What are you talking about?"

"General Pai expects a high-tech base, we live in a half-empty warehouse!" Koakov shouted.

"That would be a problem best solved by Kota and Hibiki. I'm sorry, sir, but I'm just not very familiar with technology, I mean I can set up a home computer but that's about the extent of my talents," he said regretfully with an apologetic shrug.

The Sergeant sighed, "You're probably right, it was a rash decision to call you," he said and sighed again, "It's just you listen, and have a level head about it without coming across as an arrogant fool."

"I understand," he said then paused, seeming to ponder what to do next, "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Re-Ru if you don't need me," he said and waved as he walked toward her room.

~Inside Recruse and Alpha's Room~

Alpha giggled, she had decided with it being a Friday night and everyone being under house arrest because of Koakov's recent strike of madness that the girls would have a girl night in. They were involved in a game of Truth or Dare and they were embarrassing the hell out of each other.

"Your turn, Re-Ru," Saeka giggle after putting the finishing touches of eyeliner on the outskirts of the blind alien's lips.

"Alpha, Truth or Dare?" she asked, hell bent on revenge from the Dare when Alpha had dared her to fill Coventry's underwear drawer with jell-o.

"Dare, I'm not afraid for what you'll do to me for that last dare!" she said smugly.

"Oh really? I dare you to go up to Sergeant Koakov and lick his face, and you can't say it was a dare, or game or in any way show you're being forced to lick his face."

"You're kidding?!" Alpha was amazed the fifteen year old had bested her dare, and there was no loop hole. Saeka seemed a little bothered by this but the two crawled over to the door and Alpha opened the door to find Coventry about to knock, his hand dropped, "Oh, Coventry, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I had wanted to talk to Re-Ru but you guys are obviously busy, so-" he was rather confused as to what was going on, so he started backing away slowly.

"No, that's ok, you can talk to Recruse, I have to talk to Koakov for a second," Alpha said and walked up to Koakov.

"Watch this, it'll be hilarious," Re-Ru said, and chuckled thinking of what her friend was about to do.

"What are you- Oh my God," he said when Alpha's tongue made contact with Koakov's face. His face at first depicted complete horror and she was shocked, then they both burst out laughing. Koakov pushed Alpha away.

"What the hell?!" he asked Alpha and she just skipped back into their room.

"Well, girl's night in, we'll talk later," Re-Ru told her friend and went back into the bedroom with her friends. He went into the family room and left the girls, he was completely confused.

"Coventry, what the hell is going on?" Koakov asked the younger alien looking at the closed bedroom door.

"I have no idea," Coventry admitted and laughed, "and I don't think we're supposed to either."

"Probably not," he said, and then he looked at Hibiki and Kota who were rolling on the floor the whole time, "don't be such assholes."

They looked at each other and then the other two and then resumed laughing, "Guys, what's your problem?" Coventry asked them, and they both tried to calm themselves down. They calmed down and then got up off the floor.

"You guys are such idiots," Kota told them and Ithaca walked in with a lit cigarette, eyeing them all oddly.

"What are you morons doing?" Ithaca asked with a puff of his cigarette, he hadn't seen anything and this was quite a scene to behold.

"Koakov and Coventry are trying to understand their girlfriends," Hibiki filled him in.

"Have you told them they're fucking idiots?" he asked with another drag, before they could protest.

"She's not my girlfriend!" they got out, glaring at Hibiki.

"Sure she isn't," Ithaca said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, now back to setting up this equipment," Kota said and went back to hooking up wires. Hibiki followed suit and then Recruse came out with a robe and a towel. She blushed when the guys all looked at her with her bedraggled hair and smeared make-up all over her. She hurried into the bathroom.

"What the _hell _are they doing?" Koakov asked again.

"Dude, just _don't_ try to figure it out, you never will, at thirty-three we'd figure you'd know that by now," Kota said and laughed a little, thinking of why he broke things off with his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, shove of it, Kota," Coventry said, still wondering what about a "girl's night in" entailed crazy make-up and messed up hair and looking like an overall mess. Each of the girls took their turn cleaning up, Saeka being the last, and she returned to the room with a hair dryer, straightener, and assorted other beauty products.

The night dragged on, the guys working on turning the warehouse into a high-tech lab and the girls doing, well, who knows what?

~Later That Night~

Alpha smiled and giggled, they had spent half the night embarrassing each other, and then another third making each other look absolutely gorgeous just to go embarrass themselves again.

"Am I the only one having second thoughts about this?" Saeka asked nervously, looking at her outfit.

"No," Recruse said, "actually, wait, yes, I was opposed to this in the beginning," Recruse said with a glare directed at Alpha.

"Oh, come on, we're gonna have fun, it's not like we're doing anything bad," Alpha giggled.

"Come on, we don't wanna do this anymore!" Recruse challenged her roommate.

"We could just go get coffee," Saeka suggested.

Alpha didn't like this, they had agreed to it, and now they were teaming up against her, it wasn't fair, "No, guys, it'll be fun, I promise, we're just going out for a few hours."

"Fine, _you_ can go, _we'll _go get coffee," Recruse said and the two left the room to go get permission to be let off of house arrest long enough to go get coffee.

"Koakov, since we don't know what we're doing with this, can we go out for coffee?" Recruse asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Koakov said, he hadn't really been listening and the two girls made their way to the nearest coffee store.

Kota came back from the kitchen with a bottle of water in time to see the girls leave and let out a wolf-whistle, "Damn, they look _hot_."

"Who?" Hibiki asked looking up from the equipment for a second.

"The girls you idiot, I certainly wasn't talking about any of you," he said, his voice clearly showing he didn't get what was so hard to comprehend about the answer to the question.

"No duh, dipshit," Ithaca said with a snicker, "too bad those two are taken, you could probably go find Alpha though," Ithaca then put out his cigarette.

Hibiki rolled his eyes, "If you two are done, we have work to do."

Coventry and Koakov felt rather useless, and decided a cup of coffee might not be such a bad idea, "Well, gentlemen, I'm going to trust you three to work hard, we'll be back with refreshments," Koakov said and left the three aliens who all momentarily glared at him.

~Meanwhile~

Alpha was fuming, she couldn't believe what those too had just done! They had gotten all dolled up to go out and they, two of her underlings, just changed their mind, that just simply wasn't done! Saeka was a servant, and Alpha was older than Recruse, making her the superior, they couldn't just ignore her! But they did, she reminded herself and then with a quick look in the mirror she smiled, then walked out into the common room.

"What are you three doing?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"Working, leave us alone," Ithaca said with a glare at her.

"Gee, relax a little," she pouted, "where' Koakov?"

"Out getting coffee with Coventry, Saeka, and Recruse," Hibiki answer, his eyes never leaving his work.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a _real_ drink, anyone want to join me?" she asked.

"Uh, if you haven't notice we're kinda busy," Kota said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hell no," Ithaca said and then looked at Kota and Hibiki, "you two have been at this for hours, one of you should escort Alpha to a decent bar."

The two looked at each other, then Hibiki got up, Alpha rolled her eyes, but then smiled at him, _any_one was better than Ithaca, "Give me a second," he said then disappeared into his room and reemerged five minutes later completely human in a pair of jeans a nice black shirt and a loose red tie.

"Let's go," Alpha said and the two departed.

* * *

~With the Mews~

Kokoro was sick of hearing her mother complain about the irresponsibility of her boss, not that she didn't agree, but she was sick of hearing her mother go on, and on, and on, and on, "Mom, _please_, I'm really tired."

"Oh, of course, well I'll be back in the morning Kokoro," she said and kissed her daughter before leaving, and turning off the lights. Kokoro smiled, happy to be able to be alone with her thoughts. Her phone rang and she answered it confused, she had only given the number to her mother and Coventry.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Arata-chan?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Takahasi-san!" she was surprised, and then gathered herself together, "Hey."

"So, I heard there was another accident at the café, are you doing all right?"

"Oh, well, yeah, sorta, some scratches and stuff, mostly just reinjuring the old nonsense," she explained.

"That's not good, I mean it's good that you didn't get to roughed up, but bad that, well, you know what I'm saying."

She laughed, "Yeah, so what are you doing up so late?"

"It's only 9:30, but then I guess they've got you all wired up," he laughed, "how about I come visit tomorrow and I'll let you get some rest?"

"I'd like that," she said with a warm smile, "I'll see you then."

"See you," he responded, she hung up the phone and snuggled into her bed, a warm smile on her face, the covers clutched in her hands to her chest.

~With Jamie and Aya~

"Won't you two _brrrrats _go to bed?" Jamie's Grandmother said when she came in and saw that the two mews were still talking despite the late hour and the obvious exhaustion evident on their faces.

"Grandmamma, _must _you interfere?" she asked her grandmother with a "how could you?" look.

"Darlings, it's rather late, even for a Friday night, and you two both look exhausted, if you don't go to bed on your own accord I will go get the nurse and tell her you're having trouble sleeping. So go. To. Bed."

She sighed, "Good night, Grandmamma," she said and gave her grandmother a kiss.

"I'll be back in the morning, the bastard that set your collar bone said I have to leave until 8, so I'll see you then," she said, waved, turned off the lights, and walked out.

"Night, Aya," Jamie said, shifting to get comfortable.

"Night," he said with a smile at her, she smiled back then Jamie got up and plopped down on Aya's bed, "Jamie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, I'm mustering up the nerve to kiss you," she said and bent over, kissing him shyly on the lips, he pulled her down more, and he grunted when she was on top of him, but just kept kissing her.

They parted after a while, "Maybe we should get some sleep," she said, and rolled over so she was only next to him. He put his arm around her and sniffed her hair, it smelled wonderful.

"Good night," he said and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**If you haven't realized, fluff isn't my strongpoint, and this was a fluffy chapter in honor of Valentine's Day, so do enjoy Single's Awareness Day tomorrow.**

** So anyway, what will the (grand)parents say in response to all this fluff? What will happen to Alpha and Hibiki? What about the others? What happened to them? And where was Ryou throughout this entire chapter? Question to be answered, later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I realized the Noah and Ana's part wasn't in the last chapter, so sorry about that, and here it is.**

**I don't own TMM, and most of the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

~With Noah and Ana~

Ana started to get up, she had turned in her sleep and ended up in a position that didn't favor her bad leg, or rib. She hoisted herself to a sitting position and looked at the clock, she sighed, it was 8:30, and that _was_ rather early, but they all did have pretty severe injuries and should've been resting.

Noah faked a yawn and stretched his good arm, "I think I'm gonna get some shut-eye."

"Night, son," he told him and ruffled his son's hair.

"Night," Ana said and stopped herself before saying "Noah" he smiled at her before settling into his bed. Mr. Clay made his way over to Ana's bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"So, Ottosson-san, how are you holding up?" he asked her with a warm smile, it was so kind that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm still a little sore, but I'll be ok soon," she said and put a hand nervously to the back of her head, he laughed and Ana could see Noah was a lot like his father.

"So, which alien put you in here?" he asked, Ana was shocked, how did he know?

"Uh, Recruse for my leg, Alpha for my rib, and Coventry for the concussion," she explained, still kinda confused.

"I was there the first day, or actually I was there after the fact when his ears and tail where out," he explained seeing her confusion.

"Oh, well he's lucky he doesn't have to hide that," she told Noah's father.

"Am I allowed to ask where you're parents are?"

"Yeah," Ana said with a nervous laugh, "my Dad travels a lot so on nights when he's home my mom usually disconnects the phone, they'll probably come in tomorrow afternoon," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry for prying," he apologized with a polite bow.

Ana laughed, and assured him, "It's no big deal; I appreciate having someone willing to talk to me.

"You seem like a nice enough girl, I'm glad Noah has such a good teammate," he told her with a sly wink, "I think visiting hours are almost over, so I'll be back in the morning, and I hope your parents show up," he told her and got up. He pulled her blankets up, tucking her in, "Good night," he said with another wink.

"Thank you," she said with a giggle, he kissed Noah's forehead and then turned the lights off in the room, closing the door on his way out.

"So, what did you think of my dad?" Noah asked.

"He seems nice, you're a lot like him," she told him with a smile.

He laughed, "I get that a lot, glad you like him," he told her.

"So, you getting tired?" she asked.

"Not really, all the meds have me wired," he responded, and then got up rolling the medical equipment attached to him over, and sat down on Ana's bed.

"Noah, you shouldn't have come over, you certainly haven't started to recover yet."

"Don't worry so much about me, I'm gonna be ok, and you've been fussing over me all day," he told her, and put her hand in his.

She blushed a little, "It's only natural I should worry about you," she said, "you're making light of the fact that you've been shot and stabbed."

"And you're making light of the fact that you have a concussion."

"Touché," she teased, and yawned, then winced, clutching her side, "I think the meds are wearing off," she said when she saw the concerned look in Noah's eyes.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" he asked her, his thumb moving across her knuckles.

"No, that's ok, she knows when I can have more, and she'll come when she can," she said and slowly moved to her side, "sorry for turning away, it's just a matter of the rib and the leg and yeah," she apologized, craning her neck to give him a weak smile.

"It's all right, I understand," he said, and wrapped his good arm around her waist.

"Noah," she said in a slightly objecting tone.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a point across," he said smugly.

"And that point would be?" she was still fairly clueless about what was going on.

"I like you," he told her.

"I like you too, but I mean, I thought that much was-"

"No, listen closely: I _like_ you," he said with a roll of his eyes, she was rather clueless when it came to her own feelings.

"Oh," she said, she got it that time, "um," she blushed, "I feel the same," she confessed and snuggled in closer to the Dhole Mew. She drifted off, and he smiled, kissed her cheek, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**So Noah wasn't quite as forward as Jamie, but there's the extra fluff that was accounted for in the bottom AN but not in the chapter… sorry about that again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I appreciate very much the contributions of the two reviewers, your feedback means everything.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ryou had left the hospital several hours ago, he planned on returning on soon but he had business to attend to first. He had to locate the alien base, this was vital information and they needed the ability to get on the offense. The aliens had the upper hand, the mews weren't as strong as them, and they were outnumbered. He had to piece it together, he had to or they risked death, and his only other option was finding a way for the mews to heal faster.

"Zakuro, what should I do?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling of the café. He sighed, sighed because there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't miss her. A picture of the purple haired girl fell off the shelf behind him, the glass shattered and a letter fell out of the frame. He blinked and then got up and picked up the letter.

_Ryou,_

_ In response to your letter, we all love the room, and the country is fresh and beautiful, but that's why you chose it and you need not ask about that, you put 400% of yourself into every decision you make. I know you're working hard and probably won't even check the mail until I get back. I appreciate everything you're doing for us, but I know it' meant as a distraction so we won't see you frantically trying to figure out what's going on with this insane data. Perhaps for once you should except that we won't know, and that we should just trust things to work out, and if they don't that it wasn't meant to be. Take a break, go get a cup of coffee and walk by the bay, then go home and get a good night's sleep because those bags under your eyes aren't doing the research any favors. You've been at this for weeks, just give it a rest for one night and see how it improves the situation._

_ Zakuro_

_ P.S. I love you._

Ryou smiled and a tear rolled down his face, it was funny how a letter written thirty-five years ago could prove so perfect for the situation currently at hand. He shut down the computer and walked outside, going to the same coffee shop he had all those years ago.

~The Next Day~

Mr. Clay walked into the hospital room with a smile on his face, he saw his sons bed empty, his initial response was that his son was in the bathroom, and then he looked over at Ana's bed and shook his head. He walked out, and thought it would be best for him to let those two sleep. He went and got a coffee from the cafeteria and let out a sigh, he sometimes forgot how old his son was, 16 already and on the road of love once again. He shook his head thinking about it as he took a sip of the steaming beverage. Some other parents weren't so receptive, Mr. Clay had been very excepting of the situation, but Mr. Ottosson, well, let's just say he had issues with finding a boy he didn't know in the same bed as his daughter.

The middle-aged man grabbed the adolescents bad arm and pulled him onto the floor with the angry shout of, "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU CREEPER!"

"Daddy, stop it!" Ana cried out, awakened by the ruckus, and then her eyes widened in horror when she saw Noah on the floor and her father clutching his bad arm. Her father ignored her and Noah tried to tug the older man's hand off his arm.

"I'll take care of this bottom feeder for you, Ana," her father told her and lugged the boy into his own bed, one of the IV's had come loose, but at least Ana's father had released his grip on the boy.

"Daddy, Noah-kun isn't a bottom feeder, he's sweet and understanding," she said and turned away from her father with a huff.

"Whether you like him or not, you shouldn't be sleeping with him!" her father shouted and Noah's face depicted total horror to the t.

"You don't even know him!" she shouted angrily at her father, clenching her fists.

"Ana, you're only 14, you shouldn't be thinking about such things!" he couldn't believe his little angel was being so defiant and about A BOY!

"I'm fifteen and you and Mom were 13 when you started dating!" she challenged her father.

"That's different," he said with a huff and turned away from his fuming daughter.

"How is that?" she asked, crossing her arms, tempted to stick out her tongue.

"It's different because I say it's different," Mr. Ottosson said and stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him, he's kinda overprotective," she said with an apologetic smile at Noah, "are you ok? He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"It's all right, and I'm fine, nothing important, just landed bad when he threw me off the bed," he said rubbing the back of his head with his good arm.

She stretched her arms and yawned again, "I'm really sorry about him," she paused for a second then with a tilt of her head said, "I'm a little hungry, what about you?"

Mr. Clay walked in with two trays from the hospital cafeteria, "Did someone say they were hungry?"

"That would be us, Thanks Dad, perfect timing," Noah said with a smile as his father set one of the trays in front of him, then set the other in front of Ana.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Clay," she said and found herself looking at the food embarrassed, here Noah's father was so kind to her and her father had thrown Noah onto the floor.

"So, what happened last night that I missed? You both were on your way to sleeping when I left and I got here this morning and see you both sleeping in Ottosson-chan's bed," he said, the difference was he was clearly teasing them. He ruffled the hair of the both of them, "I'm just pulling your leg, I'm happy for you two, just keep it appropriate," he said and smiled at them. Noah rolled is shoulder, trying to relax the muscles that had tensed up after the fall from grace, "you ok?" his dad asked him.

"Yeah, just a little tense, I kinda got a less than pleasant wake-up call this morning," after a raised eyebrow from his father he explained what had happened.

"I'll talk to your dad, ok?" he offered, and an embarrassed nod and murmured thanks confirmed the ordeal. He left them to their breakfast to go find a certain fuming father.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I'm not very inspired right now. **

**I felt the urge to have Ana shout out "But Daddy I love him!" and then have her father go I felt the urge to have Ana shout out "But Daddy I love him!" and then have her father go ballistic. Review if you know what that's from ;) Actually review whether you know or not.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry I dropped off the face of the planet, but I crawled back up so I'll get to the chapter. And DrangonTamers94 you guessed correctly, I almost threw in a Little Mermaid reference.**

**I don't own TMM or the majority of the main characters **

* * *

Ana snuggled up with Noah, "I'm really sorry about my Dad," she said and shifted her head so he'd be more comfortable.

"Don't worry about it, things will work out," he said, comfortingly rubbing her shoulder then kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know how you can be so sure, you have no idea how stubborn he is."

"All the same, my father's very reasonable and I'm sure he'll be able to convince your father, if not I will, actually I really want to talk to him about it, it's the right thing to do," Noah said comfortingly to his new girlfriend.

"I just don't want anything else to happen to you," she told him, and took a bite of the cafeteria pancakes.

"I know, just trust me, babe," he told her and leaned his head against the top of hers. They enjoyed breakfast and waited for news of what was to come.

* * *

Jamie awoke when she heard a chuckle and swore, Aya smiled groggily down at Jamie, "Oh, stop that nonsense," Jamie said with a glare.

"I wondered when you two would go behind my back and do that, well it was to be expected, what's a poor old woman to do?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Poor old woman my ass, Grandmamma, and you had no idea, you would've said something, you've never been one to bite your tongue."

"Ugh, attacked by my flesh and blood! I won't stand for this, I'll leave and come back when you're awake and not being such a _grump_," her grandmother turned on her heel and left the room.

"You and your grandmother are hilarious," Aya told Jamie, wrapping an arm around her, and resting his chin on her head.

"Thank you," she said and bumped her head up, she heard his teeth grind together.

He stared blankly at her and shook his head, "That's so like you," he kissed her forehead.

"When did you turn into such a softy?" Jamie teased and pulled him into a long kiss.

"Hmm, sometime last night I'd imagine," Aya said and stroked her cheek.

"I'm going back to sleep, if you're going to be a distraction I'll ask Kokoro to switch rooms with me."

"All right, I'll be quiet," he promised, stroking her hair as she turned to her side.

* * *

Kokoro was still fast asleep when there was a knock at her door, she stirred when she heard the click of the door opening, she groaned, and heard a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she heard a deep vaguely familiar voice say. She mumbled something incoherent and then opened her eyes, "I obviously came at a bad time, I'll come back later, Arata-chan."

"No, no, Takahashi-san, you can stay," she told him, finally realizing who had come, she rubbed her eyes and smiled at him.

"So, how are you?" he asked, and grabbed her hands.

"Been better, but I'll be out and about soon enough," Kokoro said, her face turning crimson at the contact.

"Your face is really red, are you sure you don't have a fever," he asked, and put his forehead against hers, "hmm, nope," he said and the crimson coloring turned even darker. He hadn't moved his face from hers and he seemed to debating what he should do.

"Takahashi-kun," she said with a rising inflection, and no one could blame the girl for being nervous, someone she had known for just a few months was practically on top of her.

"Shh, I'm trying to decide if I should kiss you or not, you might slap me, but it might be worth it," he said with a smile.

Kokoro averted her eyes, "I-I might be bad it," she said and closed her eyes, awaiting either a kiss or the warm breath to move from the front of her face. Soft lips crashed into hers and her breath caught and she barely had time to react.

He pulled away, and looked at her embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok," she said and kissed him again, "I liked it."

He smiled at her, "So, what does this mean for us?"

*********************************************************************************** Coventry was at a loss for what he should do, he wanted to talk to Re-Ru alone, but pulling her away from Saeka and Koakov wasn't really an option. Koakov was having similar thoughts about Saeka, and the conversation was rather awkward because the girls were the only ones talking, and Recruse and Saeka noticed.

"Uh, Cove, are you gonna answer?" Recruse asked after asking him a direct question and receiving no answer.

"Uh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" he said, being shaken out of his daze.

"I asked if you wanted to go outside, you seem a little out of it," she repeated, with a smile.

"Sure," he said and got up, he offered her his arm and she grabbed it with a grateful smile, he knew she still didn't have walking down without aid. They walked out, and Coventry smiled at Recruse even though he knew she couldn't see, "I'm glad you asked."

"No problem," she smiled at the bright purple flash that she got, "hmm, that's my favorite color," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he asked, it was a little out of the blue, and stroked her long hair.

"Bright purple, I can tell you're happy because it's a brighter shade than usual," she explained, he smiled at her warmly again.

She could feel his heart rate increase, "Recruse, you really march to the beat of your own drum, don't you?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder nervously.

"I didn't always, but by default yes," she answered glumly with a downward glance, he looked at her oddly, "when you can't see and are always talking about colors at pitch you don't have to try to push people away, having your eyes jabbed out does that for you."

"I've never minded Recruse, you know that," he said stroking her dark hair comfortingly.

"I know, but you didn't know me when I was any different, I used to be so much happier," she said and turned away from her friend.

"Recruse, are you okay?" Coventry asked and turned to look her in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said and wiped her eyes.

"No you aren't, if it was something I said I'm sorry," he told her and the purple was a darker hue than usual.

"No, it's not you," she said and turned and cried into his chest.

"Re-Ru, it's gonna be ok, whatever it is, I'm gonna make it better, I promise," he told her, holding her protectively.

* * *

"Saeka, I'm glad we have a chance to be alone ," Koakov said and smiled lightly at her.

Saeka shook her head, "Koakov, I really don't want to have this conversation again."

"One chance, that's all I'm asking for," he pleaded.

"How am I supposed to give you a chance? It's not like we date, one dinner isn't going to change my mind; I've known you for practically my whole life. Just please, Koakov, let it go," Saeka pleaded. He bit his lip, and looked down, his eyes looked like they were searching for something on the table suddenly he leaned across and kissed her, Saeka pulled away and glared at him.

"I said no," she shook her head, and grabbed her coat, purse, and coffee, she walked out of the shop and into the alley, she looked up at the sky, "please let this work this time," and tried to teleport back to the warehouse. "No," she muttered and then started to walk home, praying Koakov didn't come after her.

Koakov dashed out, "Saeka, I'm-"

She turned around, "Sorry? No, don't say it, you don't mean it, because you always say that, and you go and do something like that," she pointed at the shop. "Koakov, I need some time alone," she tried to teleport again, "and I really need to be able to teleport!" She turned to him, "What's happening to me? I never would've said this before," she shook her head, "I would've let you kiss me, like I didn't have a choice, and I would've stammered an apology and went into the bathroom and bawled my eyes out," she wiped her eyes and looked at him head on, like she really needed an answer.

"It's called change, and it's a good thing. Saeka, you're a strong person, at least you are now, and I love that about you, no matter what, I'll always-" Saeka put her finger on his lips and shook her head.

"I'm not ready to hear that, I'm not," she said, "give me some space, I need to be alone right now," she nodded, "okay?" He bit his lip and looked at her, and then he nodded, "Thank you," she told him and started walking towards the harbor. Her phone rang and she looked at it, she sighed, "General Pai."

"It's Grandpappy to you, young lady," he told her with a chuckle.

"Grandpappy, this really isn't a good time," she told him and leaned against the railing.

"Why's that?"

"Because Sergeant Koakov and I had a falling out," she answered and shook her head.

"I'll kill the bastard if he did anything to you!" he swore.

"No, a severe talking to may be in order, but what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm gonna be at the warehouse in two hours, I just wanted to keep you posted."

"All right, did you call Hibiki too?"

"No," he said indifferently.

She sighed and shook her head, "I'll see you in two hours," she told him and hung up, she leaned against the railing, looking out at the polluted water with a sigh. She closed her eyes and shook her head, why couldn't she go back? Because they needed her, at least that's what they said. She was making a difference to her people, but was it worth it if she was miserable? She shouldn't let her selfish problems get in the way, but could she really enjoy the happiness of the others if she was in a state of total despair?

She heard someone creeping up behind her and turned, her fist instinctively raising her fist and stopping it an inch from the bridge of the old man's nose, "Whoa, girl, I'm not gonna hurt you."

She sighed, and looked down, touching her hand to her forehead, "I'm sorry, sir, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Fine, luckily you stopped, that's not an easy thing to do," he said. She looked away embarrassed, he studied her face for a minute, "What's troubling you, girl?"

"I'm fine," she told him with a fake smile.

"No you aren't, but I understand not wanting to talk about it, I like to come here to think about my troubles as well, sometimes helps to talk about 'em," he said. She looked at him closely, something seemed familiar about him, but she couldn't place a finger on it."

"You look familiar," she confessed, she was struggling to remember where she had seen him.

"I don't believe we've met before, but perhaps you saw me at the café," he shrugged, she was about the age of the typical crowd.

"Café?"

"Café Mew Mew, I'm the owner," he told her.

"Oh my God, Ryou Shirogane," she said with a sharp intake of breath, she tried to back up but she couldn't.

"Why so scared, girl?" Ryou asked.

"No, no, I can't," she said and clutched her head, starting to crouch into a ball, remembering Koakov's orders that if any of them saw him to kill him on the spot.

Ryou grunted as he bent down, "What's wrong?" he reached out to but a hand on her shoulder but she flinched away.

"Grandpappy would never forgive me," she murmured, that's why he was familiar, she had grown up seeing pictures of this man, usually with a bunch of others, but he was there none the less.

"Grandpappy wouldn't forgive you for what?" he asked.

Her ears picked up familiar footsteps, and she took in a sharp intake of break, she looked at him and Ryou could've swore her large glistening eyes were accompanied by not only a whimper but the sound of breaking glass, "You have to leave or he'll kill you," she told him, her voice cracking at her hysterics.

"What do you mean?" he asked her with a confused expression.

"Koakov," she said in a whisper when and the Sergeant appeared in front of them.

"You fucked with m life enough, Ryou! What did you do to Saeka, you bastard?!" he shouted at Ryou, and moved to punch the man in the face, but Saeka moved in front of the old man in the last second, taking the full force of the blow directly in the chest.

She whimpered again and clutched her chest, then rose and turned back to Ryou and told him, "Run, as fast as you can go, get out of here!" Koakov hadn't yet gotten over the initial shock of hitting Saeka and this gave Ryou time to get up with Saeka's help.

The alien officer growled and lunged to go after him but Saeka grabbed his waist in mid-lunge and pulled him back. He tried to push her off lightly, but seeing she wouldn't let go he flew up high and shoved her roughly off his waist, she plummeted towards the Earth, trying to get in mid-air but failing, she screamed in agony when she landed. Blood filled her eyes and she struggled to keep conscious, but she knew if she had a concussion sleep meant death. She moaned and whimpered but tried to stand up, the world started spinning, and she fell again. She started to crawl, she tried to scream Koakov's name but her voice just wouldn't come, breathing was becoming difficult for the alien girl.

She writhed once and fell into the water she panicked and was just about to slip into unconsciousness when she saw a bright white light, she tried to move towards it and the ease of movement in water got her there just when she slipped away.

**Ooh, cliffy! What's gonna happen to Saeka?**


	20. Chapter 20: Yay for 20 Chapters

**Sorry it's been so long, without further ado the chapter.**

**I own not TMM.**

* * *

"Saeka no!" Koakov cried and was about to dive into the water when he was jerked back by a pair of strong arms.

"Don't be a fool, if you jump you'll die as well," Ryou snapped, Koakov tried to struggle in but the old man was surprisingly strong.

"You! If you hadn't-" Koakov growled and crouched, ready to pounce.

"If I hadn't showed my face you would've kept a level head and my warriors would be healthy, and then Saeka wouldn't have had a nervous breakdown when she saw me and you wouldn't have overreacted and she would be fine. Yes, it's entirely my fault," Ryou said and looked at the younger soldier, his weary blue eyes fool of remorse.

The alien Sergeant looked down and he was holding back tears, "I can't believe this," he choked out and the tears started to flow. Ryou pulled out a tissue and reached out to wipe the tears. Koakov slapped his hand away and turned.

Ryou smiled, "You remind me of your father, he never wanted anyone to see him down."

He snuffled, "I wish you wouldn't talk about him," he said.

"If you want I won't, is he doing all right?" Koakov shook his head and then a bright beam of white shot up, causing them both to shield their eyes. It started as one wide beam and then more appeared, shooting off in all directions. Koakov and Ryou both started glowing, Koakov went back to his alien form and Ryou looked like he did when he was 25. The air seemed to sparkle and so did the water.

"What's happening?" Koakov asked getting freaked out by the phenomena. The light started to dim and things became visible again.

"I have no idea," Ryou responded and was freaked out by the sound of his voice, and looked down, "what _is_ happening?" he asked after seeing his hands. They looked at the original source of the light and saw an amazing sight. At the center of the light show was Saeka with the most peculiar bottom, a fish tail.

"Thank God she's ok," Koakov said with a breath of relief.

"Is Saeka related to General Pai?"

"His granddaughter, why? What does that have to do with this?!"

"Nothing, but her grandmother has everything to do with it."

"What do you mean? General Pai isn't married."

"Widower, ever heard of Mew Lettuce?"

"You can't be serious? Mew Lettuce was General Pai's wife?"

"Of course I'm serious, Saeka seems like she resembles her grandmother a lot, this certainly proves it, because her grandmother took this from more than once. There must be a bit of mew aqua left in these waters, strange, I thought the pollution had eaten it decades ago," Ryou said and looked at the glowing girl with a mermaid tail. The world seemed so much cleaner as the sparkles continued to fall and Ryou was once again amazed at what a little Mew Aqua could do.

He smiled at the girl and then the alien Sergeant, "I'll see you, Koakov. Perhaps one day you'll realize you don't have to hate me so much." The alien glared at him, "And then again, perhaps you won't," Ryou said with a warm smile and he left. Saeka stayed glowing and started to float over to Koakov, she stopped and reverted back to her normal alien form and fell into his arms. Her breath catching and she sat up and coughed up not only water but blood. Koakov tried to support her back but she managed to crawl to the ground and shove him away.

She eventually stopped and Koakov wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing hug, "I was so worried about you," he whispered. Her breath caught when his arms contacted her ribs and he picked her up bridal style, "We're going home."

"Put me down, I'll get back myself," she said and tried to pull away. He held onto her firmly and refused to let her go.

"I'm not gonna let you go," he said, meaning it physically and emotionally.

"Well you should," she muttered, and wearily leaned her head against his chest.

"Never," he whispered and smiled at her, he teleported the both of them home and laid her down on the couch.

Ithaca ignored the pair that had just come in, while Kota turned to them, "What happened here?"

"Nothing," they both said and Koakov got some ice from the freezer and put it in a plastic bag. He pressed the ice onto her side, and she winced, "I'm really sorry," he told her and gave the ice to her.

"Well I'm still kinda mad," she told the Sergeant, and moved to the ice to her chest. It was his turn to wince.

"You have every right to be," he said and stroked the girls light brown hair. She glared at him and he smiled back. "General Pai isn't going to be pleased," Koakov said. The warehouse now had a high tech section so Kota was a little confused as to why that was so.

"Why is that?" Kota asked him.

"He won't be pleased about my injuries," Saeka explained with a light blush, receiving two odd looks, "he can be a little over protective," she explained.

There were teleportation marks and Recruse and Coventry came in, Cove led Re-Ru into her room and the other looked at the closed door oddly but were distracted when stormed in, looking like death, followed by a fuming Hibiki. Hibiki went into his room and slammed the door, while Alpha went straight up to the roof.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hibiki," Kota said, and got up and into the room he shared with Hibiki. Saeka tried to get up to go talk to Alpha but winced and decided to just stay on the couch.

"At least we're all here for when Grandpappy shows up," Saeka murmured.

* * *

**So sorry it's so short.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back again. I'm extra sorry if this turns out depressing. A certain someone needs to be kicked in his non-existent balls for breaking up via text. I don't own TMM.**

Ryou knew the alien hideout now, he knew how to get on the offense. He could get the mews in shape again, go at them again. Another fight, but hopefully this time it would be successful. If there was one thing Ryou didn't understand it was the losses. His mews were just as powerful as before, sure the aliens could train hard, but they couldn't be that much more powerful. They were outnumbered, but had never been faced by all of them. If it came to that they would surely lose, so the offensive advantage was almost null and void. He sighed, why did it always come to a battle?

"You always knew what to say to calm me down, you always had such a level head, I've always loved that about you. I need you now. I don't know what to do, Zakuro."

"Last time I checked talking to invisible people was diagnosed as schizophrenia," he heard a very familiar voice say.

"Pai, you old devil," he said and turned to smile at the old alien general.

"The years have not been kind to you," Pai told Ryou.

"I'm aware, though it seems they have been kind to you, still have bulging muscles, your mind, and leadership."

"You still have leadership, and I'm sure you still have your mind. I talk to Lettuce often as well."

"They were great women, and I can't believe we lost them even after all these years."

"I know what you mean, Kish fought to come as well, but he was defeated by one of the younger aliens, Recruse, she seems like a strong girl."

"It would've been nice to see him," Ryou said.

"You've met his son, I presume?"

"Yes, twice. He hates me with a passion, and it's a shame. He's a lot like Kish."

"Yes, that he is, not much of his mother, except for the eyes."

"She, he has her brilliant brown eyes."

"His hair is from his father though."

"Forest green, but the style is closer to Ichigo's than Kish's."

Pai chuckled, "Yes, that's true, Koakov does wear his hair shorter than most."

"Have you checked on your granddaughter?"

"A few hours ago, why? You shouldn't have ever seen her, she doesn't fight."

"I noticed that, she was pondering something and then Koakov saw me, and well things weren't pretty when she tried to defend me."

"I'm gonna kill him," Pai's fist tightened in rage, and his muscles flexed menacingly. His usually calm , and cool head deserted him as images of his granddaughter battered and broken flooded his mind.

"Pai, keep your head, he was engulfed in rage, you saw Kish like that a number of times, you know it's not entirely his fault," Ryou knew Pai could do some serious damage when he wanted to, and somehow he didn't like the idea of his two best friends fighting because one had killed the others son.

"That doesn't excuse him from harming _my_ granddaughter," Pai snarled.

"Pai, Lettuce wouldn't approve of murder."

"She wouldn't approve of what I'm doing now as is, I already know she doesn't."

"Then why do it? Why are we fighting?" he asked his friend.

"The same reason as last time, our races demand it," Pai said with a shrug.

"But we have a link we never did, look at Koakov and Saeka, look at us and Kish, we have evidence that it works."

"We had these links before, and they attacked again."

"We could just order our groups to stand down," Ryou suggested.

"They'll replace me, and prosecute me as a traitor. They'll send in your military," Pai said shaking his head.

"So, you're about to go meet your troops?"

"Yes, related to two of them, a child I had always considered to be my nephew, and then four new faces."

"Related to two?"

"I'm Hibiki's Great Uncle."

"Ah, well, I suppose I'll see you on the battle field soon?"

"Unfortunately, I can give you three days at most before that happens."

"My troops need at least that, thank you," he said and gave his friend a hug.

"I regret this more than you know, my brother," Pai said, grabbing Ryou's wrist in a warriors hand shake before letting go and teleporting off.

Noah smiled as Ana shifted in her sleep, he could tell she was going to wake up soon. And as much as he liked the smell of her and the warmth emanating from her, she was on the entry wound of the bullet, he tried to shift, but just didn't have the strength, "Babe," he whispered in her ear, trying to get the girls attention.

She snuggled closer and he bit his tongue to not scream, "Babe, you're hurting me," he said in-between clenched teeth.

"Just a few more minutes," she whispered, nuzzling his chest a bit.

"Ana, you're on the entry wound," he grunted, she darted up immediately, all thoughts of more sleep gone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

His breathing came easier, "It's all right, it's all right, just a little painful," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, her lower lip jutting out a bit.

"Positive," he said, planting a kiss on her lips. Ana was startled, but was a more than willing participant.

Someone cleared there throat and the two pulled away blushing, "Kids, you may have a room, but try not to make me want to separate you," Mr. Clay said, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Ana apologized, her cheeks a bright red.

"It's all right, I was only joking, your father has seen some reason and he said that we'll be keeping in touch during this so we don't have any worries about what's going on."

"Thank you very much," Ana said with a smile at her boyfriend's father.

"Yes, thank you."

"It's not a problem, and quite frankly I wanted to talk to him about flipping Noah anyway."

Coventry had his arms wrapped around Re-Ru protectively, comfortingly, "Recruse, you are perfect the way you are," he said, looking into her blank, distorted eyes.

"No I'm not," she shook her head, she didn't like him seeing her like this, but he deserved an explanation, "you say society is better, but it's not. Everyone is fake, and it's survival of the fittest, and people you love are often taken. They took my parents first, and then my little sister, and the only person I had left was my cousin, and they took her too, that's why I came, that's why I fought. I was very happy as long as I had someone, but then just after I lost my eyes, they took my cousin, and the priests would have taken me, and burned me as a witch, I just got lucky and beat Kish."

"Re-Ru, I had no idea, I'm so sorry," he said, squeezing her tighter, it was a strong hug without being painful.

"For what?" she asked with a half-hearted laugh, "for not realizing the prosperous suffer too? No one knows that, we all put on such airs so no one knows that."

"The difference is you're my friend," he said, "but I know what it's like to have someone taken, they took my father when he had just gotten sick, and my mom and my brother are sick. It's hard not knowing," he confessed to her. He always tried to be strong in front of the others because he was at the bottom of the totem pole, but Re-Ru knew how that felt, she was the youngest, and she didn't have eyes.

"I understand that, news of what's going on would nice, when General Pai gets here I'm sure there will be much to hear. Oh, and Cove?" she said his name with a seemingly innocent tilt of the head.

"Yes?" he responded.

"You can let go, I'm ok now."

"I don't believe you, but if you want some space that's ok," he said and started to pull away, grabbing hold of her hands.

"That'd be nice, thank you," she said with a tired smile.

"Good night," he said, and brought her hands to his together and kissed them, "and just so you know, if you need me at anytime feel free to come get me, because I adore you."

"Thank you," she said, "you're the only person here with any sanity, and I like that," she said, "but right now I need some time to think."

"Of course, it's late, good night," he said, setting her hands in her lap, and turning to walk out.

"Good night," she said as the door closed behind him, she fell back onto the bed with a smile before her thoughts turned back to her family.

**Ok, that's what I got so far. Hope ya'll liked it.**

**~Cy**


	22. Chapter 22

**O.o Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it, but I'll say it anyway. I'm really, really, really sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth again. I don't own anything, but it's almost time for a big epic battle XD**

Ryou looked at everyone gathered in front of him in the café. His eyes locked with each of the suffering mews, and he wished, for the first time, that he hadn't done anything. He wanted more than anything for the anguish to not be his fault. But he also saw love, and courage, and he was proud that he was responsible for that.

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, before clearing his throat. "You have all been tremendous, I hope you know that," he told them, and stood up.

"Ryou-" Noah tried to start speaking, but was quickly cut off.

"Let me talk Noah, I appreciate that you've been a great leader, but it's my turn for what I'm sure isn't going to be a great pep talk," he sighed again. The old man closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, thinking about everything he could say. He could lie to them. He could tell them he thought they'd do just fine. Or he could say that it'd be hard but they'd press on. He could, but he couldn't.

"I have some bad news. The aliens, well, the General is here. I've fought him before. He's got a brilliant tactical mind, a resource we could use, but this isn't the time for that. You have all been brave beyond all belief, and crushed any expectation I've had. But unfortunately the aliens came back a thousand times stronger than I could have ever imagined.

"I can't ask you to step up the game anymore than you have. But I have to. With the General here he's going to attack with every single one of his troops." Noah looked at him strangely, actually they all were puzzled. However Noah knew the truth about the alien, and that made him even more baffled than the rest.

"But," Noah started, and then took a deep breath, "never mind." he looked at his comrades sadly. They could all see the strength there despite the obvious sorrow. He turned to Ryou again, "How long do we have before they attack?"

"Two days," Ryou informed him, looking at the ground guiltily.

"Ryou, stop that, this isn't your fault," Noah told him, putting a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Like hell it isn't!" Jamie snapped, getting up but wincing at the sudden movement, her ribs not protesting as much as her knee was.

"Jamie," Noah started to say, but Aya cut him off.

"Dude, I don't know why you don't see that Ryou is responsible, we all led normal lives before, and now we're hardly out of the hospital. We have two fucking days to live!"

"Am I really the only one who can see things differently?" Noah asked. "Are the rest of you really so blinded by hatred that you can't see what this project has given us? Aya, before you lived alone. And you were on your own. You have a girlfriend now, and a best friend. And Jamie, you used to always have to be Miss Badass, and now you and Mister Badass are happy together. And you and Ana and Kokoro are great friends. Kokoro, you hooked up with your boyfriend in the hospital. And you have three great friends. Ana, I love you. We never would've met each other if it weren't for Ryou. And I wouldn't have another grandfather," Noah said and looked at Ryou, then turned to the rest of the group again.

"So, yeah, we're about to face a bunch of aliens but I think we can do it. We're hurt, but we're still strong, or we can be. As for having two days to live, well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna do something I've always wanted to. I don't know what yet, but tonight I'm gonna go home and have a good time with my dad. Tomorrow I'm gonna pick up Ana, and we're gonna go have a goodtime. The next day I'm gonna take Ryou to see his wife, then we're all gonna meet up here and spend the night so we're all accounted for and well rested." Noah looked around and they all got up, looking at the ground guiltily. Aya looked at him, and he just shook his head. Noah smiled, "Go on, we'll catch up later. Come on over tonight, kay?" The corners of Aya's lips turned up a bit before heading out with his arm gently around Jamie's waist.

"Girls, I know Noah is giving you a ride, but I'd like a word with him for a moment," Ryou told them.

"Go ahead and start the car up," Noah told them, and handed Ana the keys. They nodded, and left the room to give them a moment alone.

"Thank you, that meant a lot to me," he told the younger boy, smiling at him.

"It was no big deal. That pep talk was just how I felt. I shouldn't have had to say it."

"No, while I appreciate that a lot, I meant about the grandfather comment," Ryou said and gave him a hug.

Noah smiled, "It's just how I felt. Now if you don't mind you're crushing my arm," Ryou pulled away.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, looking closely at the boy. He didn't have a grandson, but if he did he'd want him to be just like Noah. He was a good kid, and a better leader. If he survived, Ryou would encourage him to go back to the states and be a politician.

"Don't sweat it," Noah said, "now, the girls are waiting. I don't know what you've got in the way of family, but maybe you should give them a call. I gotta go, but I'll see you." He left and Ryou got ready to call his granddaughters, and daughter.

Pai teleported into the base and was not happy when he saw his granddaughter on the couch. She was asleep, leaning against Koakov, with an icepack on her head. His fists clenched, "Koakov!" The sergeant jumped, startled, waking Saeka up in the process.

"Are you okay?" he asked Saeka before anything else. She nodded at him, embarrassed that she had fallen asleep there. He then turned to Pai, "General Pai, you're here early."

"Yes, evidently I was not early enough. You had better explain this," he said in a warning tone.

"Grandpappy, it's my own fault, I was silly, I was talking to a stranger and got startled and hit my head. It's nothing all that important," Saeka said. She wasn't sure why she was lying to him. A little under an hour ago she would've been happy to see Koakov's neck wrung. Now she didn't want that to happen.

Pai grunted; he knew that wasn't what happened. But if Saeka was ok, well then, he would just have to deal with it. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her. She nodded with a smile at him.

Koakov looked at her strangely for a moment. Then he smiled gratefully at her and mouthed, "Thank you." She just shook her head. She continued to surprise him, and he wasn't sure he'd ever figure it out. But he was ok with that if it meant she would always be around to surprise him. I

"So, who are your best tacticians?" Pai asked the Sergeant.

"Hibiki, Makoto, and Saeka are the best," he responded.

"All right, I'd like to meet all of the troops. Then I'll talk to those three."

"Of course, sir," Koakov saluted and then went to round everyone up, knocking on various doors, whispering that the general was present. After a few minutes everyone was gathered, and lined up to be presented to the general. "General Pai, the angry looking one is Makoto. You know Hibiki. This young lady is Recruse, she beat father in combat. The young man at full attention is Coventry. The smirking one is Ithaca. The other young lady glaring at your great nephew is Alpha. And of course you know Saeka and I," Koakov said. With Saeka and the general they would have nine troops. That would more than sufficient.

"Makoto, I'd like to talk to you, as well as my relatives. We need to develop a strategy," Pai said and Kota led him over to the high-tech section of the warehouse.

Re-Ru had her arm locked with Coventry's, "Thank you for earlier," she murmured. He smiled at her.

"I was happy to be there for you, you're my best friend here, and I hope once things settle down here we can be more than that," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"We don't have to wait," she said, and by his silence she judged he was looking at her in disbelief. "Dear, you'll catch flied like that," she said and reached to close his mouth, but instead hit his ear. His trance was successfully broken and he burst into a laugh. Recruse smiled at him, and he smiled back, cupping her face in his hands.

**All right, the next chapter is gonna show the days before the fight, and then we have the epic battle.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back again. And now, none of this mine.**

*****************************************************************************************

Noah pulled into his spot in the public parking lot. He pulled the keys from the ignition and looked around the car. He hadn't had it long, but it was important to him. He didn't want to call his mom in front of his dad, so he decided he would use the lots pay phone before he went in. He wanted to talk to her before the fight at least one time. He may have sided with his father, but she was still his mother. And now he wanted to talk to her, and his little brother. He hadn't heard from them since last Christmas. He dug the change out of his wallet and walked up to the phone. He dialed the number he knew so well and it rang, and rang, and continued to ring. He sighed as the answering machine picked up.

"You have reached Kathy and Cal Jones," a man's voice said, then quickly added, "and Nicolas. Sorry we can't answer but we'll get back to you soon." Noah frowned, he didn't like that his mother had remarried, but then again, he hadn't really expected anything different.

"Hey Nick, hey Mom, I was just calling to call. I know you may not recognize this number, because, well it's a pay phone. Dad doesn't know I'm calling, I," he paused, he had to stop himself from choking up, "I just wanted to say hey, and didn't see the need to tell him. Well, I love you guys, bye." He hung up and wiped his eyes. He double checked that the car was locked and started walking up to his apartment. He got his keys back out, and unlocked the door to the complex, went up three floors, down the left hallway, and stopped at the sixth door. He tried the door and he found it locked. This surprised him, but he unlocked it anyway.

"Dad, I'm home!" he called out. He didn't hear anything, not the T.V., not a hearty response, nothing and this worried him. He walked into the living room, and dropped his keys on the coffee table. It was empty. He walked into his father's bedroom and found it neatly made as always. He was starting to get really worried, and then he walked into the kitchen. He didn't find his father, but he found a note on the fridge.

_Noah,  
I really need to get you phone so I can call you when something comes up at work. Mr. Nagashimi is ill, so I have to go to the convention this week instead. I'll give you a call when I get to a hotel. So, I'll talk to you later, see ya Saturday._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

Noah sighed. Why this week? Why? For all he talked, he really wanted to spend this time with his dad in case he didn't make it. He was really afraid of that, just like everyone else. He tried calling his mom again, still no luck. He sighed again and dialed Aya's number.

"What's up Noah?"

"My dad had to go out of town on an emergency situation. I don't know if you wanted to, but I thought you might wanna go see your mom or dad, and I was just offering myself as a driver, and a witness if they try anything."

Aya thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. I like knowing they're rotting, and I don't need to say good-bye. They would be glad to hear I'm about to die, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Maybe it's not, and maybe you don't need to, but do you want to?" Noah asked. There was silence.

"Yes," he finally answered. Noah nodded, understanding, and then he realized that Aya couldn't see.

"I'll be over soon," he said and hung up. He got his keys off the coffee table and left for the car. He made the fifteen minute drive over to Aya's and found his dark-haired friend waiting. He unlocked the passenger door and his quiet friend entered.

"Thank you," Aya said, looking Noah in the eye with sincerity.

Noah smiled, "It's no problem. I completely understand why you want to do this, I wish I could spend some time with my family." Aya nodded and Noah took off again towards the prison. They didn't talk much. But that was because there wasn't much either of them felt the need to say. But they were comfortable with that. It was ok because they each wanted time to think, but neither wanted to spend what had the potential to be one of their last days alone. So here they were, in a silent car, on their way to a prison. When Noah pulled into a parking spot he put a reassuring hand on Aya's shoulder. The corners of Aya's mouth twitched up and they made their way to the entrance.

Ana walked upstairs, her leg was bothering her, but she was not going to just sit here, she wanted to do something, maybe for the last time. She grabbed her skates and walked back outside before anyone even knew she had been home. The nearest rink was several blocks away, and in retrospect she almost regretted the decision. She was grateful when she finally arrived to see that the rink was indeed still open. She got in and was glad to get her skates on and get on the ice.

She went at an uncomfortable pace, but that was because she wanted to do some moves. There were only a few others in the rink so she had perfect opportunity. She started off simple, with a waltz jump. She was going forward, and as she jumped, reversed direction, and continued on backwards. She smiled, and was looking at a younger girl struggling and stare in awe of the move. Next she did a loop, a full 360 degree spin after circling the rink a few more times. She gulped and picked up more speed, her leg protesting very much when she bound into the air to complete three and a half rotations. When she landed she smiled, it had been a long time since she attempted a triple axel. Instead of straining her leg, she decided to strain her ribs. Spinning on her one good leg, bending over to touch her toe she felt like she was in competition again. She then decided she should probably get off the ice, or at least take it easy for awhile, and just skate.

Ana looked at the little girl and moved over to her, "You need to start by walking, so you can get the feel of the ice, and learn to stop before you learn to glide. It'll help a lot," Ana told her with a smile. The girl smiled and followed her marching on the ice, taking a few successful steps and then falling. She winced, but Ana smiled, "You know, falling is a really important thing to learn. It happens a lot so you should get comfortable."

"Thanks, onee-sama!" the little girl said with a smile, and got herself back up. Ana proceeded to give her a little lesson, and by the end of an hour the little girl was gliding along with her. Ana smiled, but she half felt like she was going to be missing this later. She wanted a family someday, with a little girl of her own that she could teach how to skate. Something told her that wasn't going to happen.

She ruffled the little girls hair, "I've got to go, but you keep skating," she said. The little girl smiled and waved, naïve that she may never see this kind young women again. Ana left the rink and took off her skates, switching into her Converse sneakers. She started home to spend some time with her family. She didn't know how much time she had.

Jamie was glad to have some time with her grandmother. She had an odd request, but she knew she'd get her way if she fought hard enough. It would only take a day and a half, and that was all she needed.

"Is that you, darling?" her grandmother called as the door opened.

"No, Grandmamma, it's Death, I'm here for your soul," she teased and walked into the kitchen with a smile, "of course it's me." She gave her grandmother a hug and smiled.

"Oh, hello Death, you look considerably less charming than the last time I saw you." Jamie laughed.

"You crazy old bat," she addressed her with mock disapproval. "Of course I wouldn't want it ny other way. But, I have a request, and it's gonna seem strange."

"I highly doubt it," her grandmother said and dished her up some of the stew they were having for dinner.

"What if I said I wanted to go back to see Papa tomorrow?"

"I'd say you're rushing the need, but I can't say I blame you," her grandmother said with partial understanding.

"And what if I said I want to see," she gulped, hesitating, "well, _her_?"

"Then I'd question your sanity," her grandmother couldn't for the life of her figure out why Jamie wanted to see the women that had killed her father and grandfather. Jamie's father and grandfather had both been in the military. Jamie's father had come home one day to find his wife in bed with another man. He had come to his father-in-law so he could leave Jamie with him. He changed his will before he went back to the house, and then when he confronted his wife she killed him. She knew that Jamie was with her father and that he knew. She thought she could hide her shame in his murder, but she convicted of murder and sentenced to 40 years in prison. She was 35 when she committed the murder, it might as well have been a life sentence.

"I don't know why, but I just," she couldn't tell her grandmother the truth, "I just feel like I need to. And I wanna act on it before I change my mind."

"I'll get plane tickets, dear."

Kokoro was happy to get home. This was the night she was supposed to have a movie marathon and spa day with her mom. It would be a good time. She had gone to get a bunch of junk food and cosmetics the day before. They would be watching all sorts of girly movies, and Kokoro would have an excuse to cry without seeming odd. She loved that this fun would be the last memories of her mom if they had to be.

The next day she would go see her Dad, and then go out with Takahashi. She would every minute count, because it actually might be her last. Everyone was thinking that, but she was especially determined not to let it get to her too much.

Noah and Aya walked in and the phone rang immediately.

"Hello?" Noah answered in English, knowing the only two people that would call him at this hour would understand him.

"Noah, thank God! You had me worried when I last called and you didn't answer," his father said.

"I took Aya to see his parents, sorry, I would've called but I didn't have a hotel number."

"Yeah, let me give you that," he said and read the number so Noah could write it down. Noah thought about whether to tell him. He decided not to, for once he would blend in with the others and lie. He had to, he couldn't tell his Dad he might never see him again. "So, are you gonna be back to the usual workaholic behavior now that you're out of the hospital?"

Noah faked a laugh, "Yeah, I sure will. It's gonna take a lot more than a bullet to keep me from work," he said.

"That's the kid I know, well, I know it's late, so I'm gonna let you get to bed. I love you son, good night."

"Good night, Dad. I love you too," he wanted to make sure that was the last thing he ever said to his Dad, no matter if it was in two days in the future, or fifty years away.

The phone started to ring once again, "Hey Mom," he greeted who he knew was his mother.

"Did you guys finally get Caller ID?" she asked.

"Uh, no, it's just kinda late here, so I knew it'd be you," he told her.

"You said you wanted to talk?" she said.

"Yeah, it's a little rough over here with some animal control issues in the neighborhood. I'm doing my best to stay safe, but I just wanted to make sure you and the little man know I love ya, in case anything happens."

"_Did_ something happen?" she asked, sounding only slightly concerned.

"Well, yes, I've been attacked by one, and Animal Control is having a hard time, I just got out of the hospital, so if it happens again, I just wanted to make sure I talked to you guys beforehand."

"Oh, well, I'll put Nicolas on," she said, realizing he wanted to talk to him more than her.

"Hey, Noah!" the chipper fiver year olds voice came over the line. Noah wiped the forming tears from his eyes.

"Hey, little man, what's going on?" Noah asked. He really wanted to see Nick more.

"Not much, we get off school tomorrow for a teacher convention! And Dad said we might get a puppy!" Noah frowned, he hated that Nick called Cal that.

"That's awesome dude! I just wanted to make sure you guys are doing ok."

"Yeah, we're great! How are you?"

"I'm doing awesome, bud. I got a cool new job, and a girlfriend."

"Girls are silly."

Noah couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, but Ana's special, maybe you'll meet her some day."

"That'd be so cool if you guys came here!" Noah had to fight back tears again. He'd love to do that more than anything, but he wasn't sure he'd get the chance. "Can I talk to James?"

"Uh no, it's bedtime here and he's asleep," Noah explained.

"Oh, it's morning time here," Nick said.

"Yeah, fifteen hours apart is rough," Noah said, "well, I'm gonna ask to talk to Cal for a minute,"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, I love ya bud," he told him and then the phone went to Cal.

"Hello Nat."

"It's Noah, Cal. Look, I just wanna say thanks for taking care of my mom and my brother. I don't really like you, but I do respect you. I just wanna say I hope you teach Nick how to play baseball, and get someone to teach him how to draw, and make sure he knows a good book. I know it seems stupid for me to ask, but things are crazy over here, and just think of it as a dying man's wish. Please honor it, and don't tell my family I called it that."

"Uh, I didn't know things were that rough, but sure kid, I'm gonna put your mom back on," it was clear the man was uncomfortable with the request.

"Noah, where's your father? Why didn't he call to let me know you were in the hospital?"?

"I didn't know he hadn't, but he's on an emergency business trip right now. I just wanted to say a potential bye, so I love you, bye," he said and hung up. He turned to Aya to ask if he wanted to virtually mass murder, watch a movie, or just go to bed? His vote was to just go to bed.

**So, that was a little depressing to write. All these people who feel like they're about to die and want to revisit a troubled past for closure.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Final

**I had a hard time writing this, mostly because it was too depressing, but that's no excuse to take a year. I can't even describe how sorry I am. Ah, little warning, there's a hormonal teenage alien spot.**

The days before the battle passed all too quickly for the still new mews. They were strongly discouraged by all the losses and now they were as weak as ever. All of them had done their very best to train before hand, but they had taken too many beatings for it to make a true difference. Tokyo Mew Mew had left the aliens helpless before. The situation seemed to have reversed in the fifty years between then and now. Ryou thought of all the humans, and sighed.

For the aliens it was an entirely different story. They were so happy at what this battle meant if it was won. The Mews had been the only potential resistance, and now they were nothing but a hindrance. Like cockroaches they seemed to just hold on no matter how hard a beating they took. But now the annoying pest was about to meet an exterminator. Pai thought of all the aliens, and smiled.

Recruse came out of the bathroom in an odd manner. She was beaming in a way that made everyone wonder just what she had been doing. She looked at the door to Coventry's room for a long time before turning to enter her room, and Pai smiled in understanding. Lettuce had looked like that three times in the period that he knew her. The first day he had seen that look was when he had returned to Earth, the second on their wedding day, and the third when she found out she was pregnant with their only child. He had a feeling that Recruse was about to talk to Coventry with a new found purpose, she was in love and she knew it, or perhaps Coventry had made a promise to her for after the mission. He certainly hoped it wasn't that she was pregnant already.

"General Pai, nearly everyone is ready," Sergeant Koakov said with a salute.

"At ease, we aren't ready yet, I told you, noon," Pai told him with a look that showed he was no longer angry. Today was _not_ the day for grudges.

"Of course, sir," he said, and walked away with his eyes averted. He felt bad still even if it was clear that General did not carry anger over his granddaughter's injuries anymore. Koakov knocked on Saeka's door.

"Who is it?" Saeka said in a groggy voice, and he cursed himself for waking her up.

"Can I come in Saeka? It's Koakov," he said, his voice as close to desperate as could be.

There was a moment's hesitation before, "I suppose."

"Thank you," he said and opened the door. He looked at her, and though she was a wreck, she was beautiful in his eyes. "How are you?" he asked and knelt by her bed.

"I've been better," she said, and locked her eyes with his. She rolled her shoulders with a grunt.

Koakov reached a hand out and touched her forehead. He could tell that if she didn't already have a fever one was developing. He quickly teleported to the bathroom to get a damp cloth for her. He wiped her forehead with the cool rag. He felt so much guilt over her wounds. And that was appropriate - they were his fault. Her wintery eyes were not hidden by her spectacles, but that was because her left eyelid was swollen and puffy. He dabbed the eye, and memorized every scar he had caused that he could see. He would come up with a way to make up each and every one of those. "I am so sorry," he told her.

"I know," she said, but it was not clear whether or not she had forgiven him.

"I love you."

"I know," she repeated, and it was clear that was the right thing to say for once. She had a bright smile on her face, because for once he had proved that he meant it, not just said it. "I forgive you, by the way," she said.

His jaw dropped and he looked stunned beyond all belief, "Really?"

"Yes, I forgave you awhile ago, probably when I saw Grandfather."

He looked her in the eye, and then grabbed her hand that was wrapped in many bandages, "I am so lucky you are so forgiving." He brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. "You are too kind," he said and kissed her on the lips this time. She did not respond, but she did not push him away either, to him this was great improvement. She had given him the chance he asked for, and he would use it to his fullest advantage.

"What made you change your mind?" his eyes were alight with curiosity.

"I realized I'd miss you if something were to happen to you today," she confessed with a sheepish grin.

Hibiki, Kota, and Ithaca were all in the room Hibiki and Kota shared, discussing plans for the battle. It was hard for them to wait for 12. The General's need to do so had them all a little worried.

"We know he's turned on us more than once. He may still be in contact with the Mew leader," Kota shared his suspicions.

"He had sound reasoning as to why we should wait. At noon all the humans that celebrate religious ceremonies will be out, on their way home. It'll cause the most destruction, and the Mews will have obstacles to get around. They'll be too concerned about hitting humans to hit us," Hibiki defended his great uncle.

"Yeah, well we could have done it yesterday," Kota said bitterly.

"You dimwit, the humans are at work and school, we wouldn't have the same destruction or obstacles," Hibiki said.

"Not to mention, it's just respect for the dead to give them a day," Ithaca joked with a deep laugh. The others joined him.

"What's so funny?" Alpha asked, entering unannounced.

"What are you doing in here?" Hibiki asked with a glare.

"Saeka's sick and Re-Ru is disgustingly lovesick, so you guys are the only other entertainment options while we wait. Not that I appreciate your ugly faces," she said glaring back at Hibiki.

"I don't know, I think it's kinda cute, the way Coventry and Re-Ru are," Kota said, quickly adding, "not to mention it keeps them out of our hair."

"Maybe so, but it'd be nice if she hadn't taken the least sarcastic of the bunch. I'm not talking about looking for a mate, he's far too beneath me for that, but he would've made the best toy," Alpha said with a pout.

"We're so flattered," Ithaca teased, looking her over, and then licking his lips before saying, "you would've been an interesting companion."

"Of course, but you all are lacking in gusto," she said.

Ithaca shook his head and put out his cigarette before smirking at the guys, as if to say "Watch this." He pounced at her, causing her to shriek. The heated make out session caused the two owners of the room to walk out, shaking their heads.

Hibiki felt uncomfortable and said, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Kota noticed Hibiki's discomfort and said, "Dude, you look like you could use some help."

Hibiki was silent and gave him a puzzled look.

"Let's go out back, I can help you with your problem," Kota said with a smirk.

Hibiki continued to stare at him with his head tilted in a confused manner. He took a moment to think, and then a disgusted look crossed his face, "What the hell, Kota?"

e stopped and thought for a

Kota rolled his eyes, grabbed his friends hand and dragged the other alien along. When they were outside he said, "I know how to handle this. Why do you think my ex broke up with me?" Kota asked and licked his lips when he looked at the other alien's pants.

"Dude, I don't swing that way!" Hibiki said and pushed Ithaca away.

"I didn't think I did either, until my recruiter took to some 'experimenting' with me."

The alien general let his troops know it was time to go. Koakov moved from Saeka's bed, his hand lingering on her cheek, "I'll be back as soon as the battle's been won," he assured her.

"I know you will be, and please, be careful," she told him and kissed his hand.

"Of course," he said from the doorway, "I'll be back soon, love." She smiled.

Re-Ru moved from her room and Coventry came over, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. She smiled, nuzzling against him. They seemed more like they had just gotten home for a long day rather than they were about to go out and fight. Ithaca seemed a little uncomfortable but Alpha clung to him all the same. Koakov kept looking back at Saeka's room, clear his mind was elsewhere. Hibiki and Kota had a certain glow about them as well each time they looked at each other. General Pai snickered; it seemed that they had grown closer than he thought they would. The only surprise that he found was Hibiki and Kota, but then again, he had no problems with it. He assumed the two had spent several nights staying up late planning battles, or just being friends. So, if the two decided this was what they wanted he had no issue with it.

"I'm glad you're all so happy, but keep in mind we are about to fight. I need you to keep your head in the battle, not about the celebration afterwards." They all looked at the ground, embarrassed by what the general had said. The aliens teleported to the designated battle scene, and started causing havoc.

It didn't take long for the mews to show up. They were transformed and looked stronger than the aliens thought they'd be. They all had just gotten out of the hospital, but they all had gotten to a point where they would be content if it was their last day, and this gave them an air of confidence.

"I'm afraid that chimera is going to have to go," Noah said, one hand occupied with his weapon, the other had Ana's hand firmly grasped in it.

"Ha ha ha, even if you defeat the chimera there are more of us then you," Ru-Ru countered.

"Well, we'll just see how it works out," Aya said and Jamie shot her weapon at the Chimera. It yelped and turned to face them. It was a large tree with large teeth and large claws. It would be a formidable opponent for the mews.

Ana swung her headband at the monster. A bit of bark chipped off and the monster screamed. "It's too strong enough! I need back-up!"

Jamie turned her gun that was pointed at Koakov and fired her gun with a frown, another chunk of bark flew off, "Damn it, you hellions!"

"Ribbon Clay Inferno," Noah shouted and the tree burst into flame, shrieking and writhing before it finally was nothing more than a pile of ash and a parasite.

"What are you waiting for, Koakov? You certainly didn't hesitate last time I saw you!" Aya shouted at the Sergeant, hungry for revenge.

"Call it respect for the dead, you just defeated the Chimera," he replied with a smirk.

"How merciful," Ryou said, coming into view, "strange. I don't remember that being a trait of yours."

"Watch what you say," he said with gritted teeth, "I may change my mind."

"You don't have to," Jamie said and fired her gun at Koakov.

Pai shoved him out the way with a split second to spare. The bullet hammered into his stomach. All action stopped, all eyes went to Pai.

"NO!" Ryou and Koakov both shouted and dove to catch him. Ryou was the one he landed on, "Pai, you old fool."

"You'd have done the same for any of your Mews. They have more life to live, and I'll be with Lettuce now. I'd like to talk to who would have been my grandson-in-law."

"Of course, tell everyone I said hi when you get up there," Ryou said and hugged his oldest friend one last time.

Koakov took Pai in his arms, "Why?"

"Weren't you listening to what I told Ryou?" Pai asked and coughed, a little blood trickling out of his mouth.

"No, sir, I was not able to," he was trying not to cry.

Pai vomited and after it passed said, "You have more life to live than I, and you make my granddaughter happy. Keep her happy."

"Of course, sir," Koakov was unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"One more thing, tell your father I always loved him like the brother I never wanted, and that I'm sorry I never told him."

"I won't be able to do that, sir," Koakov wiped his eyes, "you'll have to tell him I'm gonna miss him down here. I received a transmission this morning informing me he's died."

"I can't tell you how much that saddens me. But he would be _so_ proud of you. _I_ am so proud of you," he smiled and coughed before his breath stopped. Everyone was silent for a moment in his memory, and because it was _real_ now that someone was dead.

Koakov turned to Ryou, he debated for a moment, then turned away. He had wanted to kill him before, but at the moment, he just couldn't fathom it.

"What are you doing?" Koakov asked the aliens, "We have a planet to take back."

Ithaca smiled and threw his axe at Jamie. She shrieked as it molded to the shape of her arm and fired the gun impulsively. She smirked when he hit the ground, writhing about.

"You bitch!" Alpha shouted and cracked her whip. She smiled when Jamie tensed up because of the bone-chilling cold. Her axe-embed arm snapped off and Alpha smiled, "That's what you get!"

"Oh my God, you twit!" Ana cried and fired her headband at the offending alien.

At the same time Aya fired his own ice beam at Alpha and the combo sent her to aid of Ithaca.

Koakov fired at Noah, knowing he was leader, and that was only fair.

Noah knocked him aside and went over to Aya, who was holding onto Jamie, "You gonna be okay without me?" Aya asked.

"I don't know, but if you aren't okay take the time you need. Get back in when you can."

"Guys! I need you!" Ana shouted while firing an attack at Koakov.

Noah rushed over and blasted the Sergeant, sending him reeling. Kota fired his and arrow and a lightning beam at the Yak mew. With a scream she was flung to the ground. "Ana!" he started to move towards her but she stopped him.

"No, keep fighting!" she protested, she tried to get up to help but it was too painful. Ryou came over and began helping her. Noah turned his attention to the aliens again. He went to Kokoro, who was in the middle of a fight with Coventry.

"Two against one is hardly fair," Recruse said and fired her own attack at the fox mew. The four kept dueling. Attack after attack; dodge after doge; hit after miss. The boy and girls began to separate into two separate battles.

Ana stood with the help of Ryou and he suggested, " You ought to create a shield for Jamie and Aya."

"No, they've gotta get up too. I gotta fight while I can," and she fired her headband at Koakov. He turned to her and smirked.

"You wanna fight, little goat?" he moved slowly towards her.

"I'm a Yak, elf," she fired again but he dodged this time.

Noah kept hearing screams all around him, some alien, some of his friends. He wanted to turn, to rush and save them all, but every time he turned Coventry would get in a crucial blow and he would be forced to return, not knowing who was still with him until he would hear a name screamed out. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to fall to the ground sobbing. He wanted to go cling to his friends, tell them to hold on – that they had had worse. But they hadn't. He wanted to go home and let his father hug him and tell him it was okay. He wanted to hear his little brother's voice again, and imagine that he and Ana were going to have a little boy _just like little Nick._ But he needed to fire a fatal blow at Coventry.

"ANA! NO!" he heard Kokoro shout and this time he didn't care, he sprinted and when Coventry made a move he smacked his wrist enough to knock his weapon away. But Noah couldn't finish him, he had to get to Ana.

He saw her mutilated figure and fell to his knees in front of her, "No, no, no! It's not fair!" he sobbed, and hugged her close. He pressed his lips to hers desperately, but she was cold, and gone. He howled in agony and set her on the pavement. He turned back to Coventry and jumped the alien, moving the struggle to a wrestling match on the ground. In his berserker rage he didn't realize he was now the only Mew left. But no one moved to intrude the long going fight between the two. Victory was certain at this point, they could let this struggle continue to be epic.

"You're a strong fighter," Cove complimented his opponent while dodging a swing from the canine mew.

"As are you, and while we're both bleeding, I have someone to avenge," he glared and finally stabbed an arrow into Cove's stomach. "That was for Ana," he glared at the alien. Re-Ru watched this with horror, and she stabbed the mew in the chest, causing him to fall and join his comrades.

"COVENTRY!" she cried out and knelt by his side.

"I love you," he told Re-Ru, a dopey, out-of-focus grin on his face as his breath became shallow.

"I love you too, you gotta hold on, and pull through," she said with tears streaming down her face as she held him close

"I don't know that I can," he told her with a cough.

"You have to! We're gonna have a baby!" she cried. His eyes widened, and he smiled, and then his face froze, and his bodily fluids left him. She sobbed onto his chest, and no one was able to go near her. They all knew how they would feel if they lost the one they cared about. Though Re-Ru and Coventry were the craziest about each other, and only Koakov's feelings for Saeka had a chance of comparing. And even then, Saeka had just started to return those feelings, so no one felt like they could properly console her.

Kota's arm was around Hibiki, and the two of them looked at each other in understanding. They approached Re-Ru, "Would you like us to bury him?" Kota offered. Re-Ru looked at Coventry and nodded. When they picked him up she would not let go of his hand. When they arrived at a local cemetery they dug a hole, and Koakov came back with a new tombstone with the words "R.I.P Coventry 2057 -2073" roughly carved into it.

Before they laid him in the hole Re-Ru rose her lovers hand to her mouth and kissed it, mouthing, "I love you," and then let the boys put him in the grave. They covered it, and Koakov put the tombstone at the head of the grave.

"You'll be strong, I know you will, you have a child to think about now," Koakov told her.

"I know I do. His name will be Leed, and if anything happens to me when I have him I want Hibiki and Kota to look after him."

"How are you so sure it's a boy?" Koakov asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. I just have this hunch," she said with a somber expression. Hearing sobbing they both turned around to see Ryou over Noah.

Koakov put his arm on the old man's shoulder, but it was shoved off. "I'm sorry this had to happen," he said.

"It's not even that. Why can't it happen to me just once? You killed Keiichiro, why not me? Why do I have to stay here tortured?" he shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"I honestly don't know, if we killed you we wouldn't have to worry about further retaliation," Koakov reasoned.

"So why don't you?" he looked at the Sergeant desperately.

"I don't know. Humanity needs some chance, eh?" he said with a smile, barring a fang.

Ryou shook his head, "You're your father's son."

Koakov sighed, "Is that what you really want?" and unsheathed a dagger. Ryou looked at him strangely, but smiled when his stomach was cut into. It froze and Koakov thought it was creepy, but it was what the man wanted. He turned to the rest of his troops, "Earth has fallen. We need only confront the leaders. General Pai has informed me of when the next UN meeting is, when many nations' leaders will be present. We will attack then, and we will send word for everyone else to come."

**So, that's it… it's been a heck of a ride, sorry for the depressing end for the Mews.**


End file.
